Divergent High & FBI
by actionseeker
Summary: Tris (Six), Tobias (Four), Zeke, and Uriah are in the FBI working for the leader, Max. They are sent to Divergent High school under cover. Along the way, they run into trouble. Certain people just can't get enough. There will be Fourtris. They will meet everyone else, but will their secret stay hidden? Or will someone reveal who they really are. Also on my friend's wattpad account.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N. I do NOT own these characters. They belong to Veronica Roth.)

(10 years old)

"Toby!"

"Tris! Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Those lessons really paid off."

I was walking down the street after going to Tobias's house and someone came and attacked me. I started screaming and flipped him over.

Tobias came outside and we beat him up. We had been taking self defense classes since 5 years old.

My parents called the FBI and took him away. I didnt know what was going on. Neither did Tobias. My parents explained to us that they were in the FBI and that was someone who came after them.

A guy named Max came over and we decided to join. After a few years, my parents got into an accident. They lived but aren't in the field anymore. When someone needs a 'cover up family' they use them.

So now, we are 16 years old. We live at Dauntless. Their headquarters. We met Zeke and Uriah, and we all started to hang out.

Tobias is called Four and I'm called Six because he can break a punching bag with four kicks. I can do it with six kicks.

"Agent Four, Six, Zeke and Uriah. You guys are going on a new mission." Max said. "Four and Zeke will be going to Divergent High School in Chicago. We suspect some students are working for Jeanine Matthew. We need to keep them from getting information from the school, about serums. She may have found a way to use them against people."

Wait... Are we not going with...?

"Six and Uriah, you guys are going New York. There has been a murder case and we believe you guys can figure it out. When thats done, you will join Four and Zeke at DHS (Divergent High School) at the beginning of the next school year. Very well. You guys may go pack. Tickets are in your rooms."

After the talk, we left the room.

"Wow. I won't see you for a whole year." Tobias said while pulling me in a hug. "you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too." We are just holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow.

Zeke and Uriah clears their throats. "What about us!?" They said together.

"Don't worry we will miss you guys too." Tobias and I say together. We all agreed to hang out at my place before we left and after packing.

We are back in my apartment, watching The Office. Man, this show is so funny.

"Toby. Can you make me some popcorn please!" I whisper because only me, Max, and Tori (the one who trained us) know his real name. We got our number names by how any hits it takes to take down a punching bag.

"Anything for my Bea." He whispers back. Only my parents, Toby, Max, and Tori know my actually name too.

We have been beat friends since we first met. Marcus, his dad went to jail when we were 11 because he was caught leading groups to help Jeanine get the money to do her research. He robbed a bank but the FBI had been following him and sent him off to jail. My parents took Tobias in and we were beat friends ever since.

While we were watching the series, I slowly started falling asleep. I felt Toby lift me up and take me to my room. Right before he left, I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?"

"Always." He then came next to me and I let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning with Tobias's arm wrapped around my waist. We both liked each other but it would be complicated while doing missions. I'm so tired that I just snuggled into his chest. I felt so warm and fell back asleep.

I wake up again screaming. I'M SOAKING WET!

"What the -" I see Tobias smirking. I see the empty bucket in his hand. I just smirk back and his fades. He know I will get him back. And way worse. He ran out my room with me hot on his heels. When we went into the living room, Zeke and Uriah tackled me.

"Calm down. What happened!" Zeke asked.

"Four poured water on my head this morning."

Zeke just shakes his head at Toby. "Dude. That was a mistake."

While they were talking, I had the perfect idea. I calmed down and started smiling. Tobias look really scared as I walked back into my room and locked the door. When the guys came over yesterday, they brought their stuff. We have 1 hour until we leave for our flights.

I went into my closet and found my hidden stash of glue, glitter, whipped cream, and pink dye. I go to Toby's stuff and dumped the bottle of dye on his clothes. Then I grab the glue and glitter and drizzle it all over his clothes. And I put whipped cream on the outside of his suitcase.

After I get ready, I go outside to the living room. Toby looks uneasy. I just walk up to him and give him a hug.

"I'm not mad anymore. I... over reacted."

He just smiles in relief and hugs me back. I grab my stuff and put it in the car. While they guys get their stuff, I hear a scream. I'm laughing my butt off while Tobias comes out with his suit cases. He cleans off the cream and opens them. I've never laughed this hard before. Zeke and Uriah are rolling on the floor too. He closes it and goes and puts them in the car.

"Tris... I think he's pissed..." Uriah said.

"Me too. I'm a little scared." I admit. "I hope it's too late to try anything on me."

(Four's pov)

I woke up this morning and Tris was snuggled into my chest with my arm around her waist. Man... I wish we didn't have to leave. I silently slip out the room and fill a bucket of water and pour it on her. When she sees the bucket, he lips turn into a smirk. CRAP. She will get revenge on me...

(After the prank she pulled)

Oh...she's gonna get it. While I'm out here, I grab the fake blood out my bag. I pour it all over my arm and grab my fake real looking knife and cover that too. I text Zeke and Uriah my plan to scare Tris. I know she cares about me a lot. This should be interesting. I lay down on the ground and close my eyes while I wait until they come down.

When they do, Tris flips out! She started running towards me and trying to help. There's a lot of 'blood' around me. She starts to help me up and I open my eyes.

"Boo!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tris screamed. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU GOT THAT!" She grabbed me by the collar and pushed me into the side of the car. She looks sooooooo pissed. Man, if We weren't leaving in a few, I would be in it deep.

"You bet I am and you're right. You're soooooooooooooo lucky." She says as she lets go. I must look confuse because Zeke adds,

"You were thinking out loud dude."

(Back to Tris's pov)

I'm soooo angry he did that. He knows how much I care about him. If we didn't have to leave, he would be dead.

We all pile into the car. Zeke is driving, with Uriah in the passenger seat. I decide to mess with Toby. As we are riding, I scoot closer to him. I lay my head of his shoulder and place my hand on his chest. I start to draw random items with my fingers.

I think he notices what I'm doing because his breath quickens. I place my hand on his thigh. I start to lend towards his face. I whisper in a flirty voice,

"I'm going to miss you so much. Can't wait to see you again." I brush my lips against his. I start to bite his ear and I hear a soft and quiet moan from him. I end up sitting on his lap, with my hand his on his thigh. I hear Zeke and Uriah snicker because they know what I'm trying to do. I kept this position until we get to the airport. Whenever I talk to him, I make sure I'm super close to his face.

This isn't the first time it happened. Whenever we need to get revenge on each other quick, we usually do something like this. Zeke and Uriah are cracking up when I started to bite his ear.

When we get there, we say our goodbyes. I started to tear up because I'm going to miss my Toby. And Zeke, he is like a brother to me.

"Bye Tris, I love you and I'm going to miss you." Toby said

"Bye Toby. I love you too and I'm going to miss you too. You can always call me."

Then out of nowhere, Tobias kisses me. I was shocked. But then I kissed him back. His hands go to my waist and mine find his neck. This is our first kiss. I'm his first and he's mine. His tongue slides across my bottom lip. I gladly allow his entrance. We stay like this for a while. When we break apart, Zeke and Uriah's eyes are popping out their heads. We smile and all we give each other hugs goodbye. And we go our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

(1 school year later)

"Uriah! Hurry up! We have to meet them at the school in 5 minutes." We are going to meet up with Zeke and Four today.

When we get there and we see Zeke. Uriah and I look at each other and ran to Zeke.

"ZEKE!" We shout together as we hugged him.

"Uriah! Six! I missed you guys!"

Uriah and Zeke started talking about WH knows what.

"Where's Four?" I asked Zeke. He just started laughing along with Uriah. I'm so confused. Before I get a chance to ask what was going on, I was being tackled to the ground.

"Six!" Four yelled in my ear.

"FOUR! I missed you so much! Now get your fat self off of me." I joked. I started laughing as he mocks hurt.

"How could you say that." He said smiling. He started flexing.

"Hmm... I dont think in fat. Am I wrong?" He starts posing and I'm laughing so much.

"Whatever just come here." He pulls me into a hug. We stay like this for what feels like forever. I've really missed his hugs and his warmth.

"I've really missed you Bea."

"I've really missed you too Toby." Zeke and Uriah had left and its just us now.

"Oh! I almost. Max gave us these ear pieces. We are suppose to wear these all the time. Here." I hand him his. As soon as we put on, Max begins to speak.

"You guys need to go to a diner down the road. You have 1 hour until you need to be there. When you go get dressed, make sure to add some weapons or whatever you may need. I have your reservation under Four's name. When you get there, watch out for Peter, Molly, Eric, Drew, and Al. You need to make it look like you guys are on a date. Or they will get suspicious. Very well. You may go get ready." And he ends the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV

We drive home. Zeke, Uriah, Four and I all live in the same house. Max provided it for us because 1) we needed a place to live and 2) so we are not alone. He wanted to keep us together. When we get home, I shower and change into an all black knee length flows dress so I can hide my weapons. I also have some black boots. I strap a gun to my thigh and hide a knife in my boot and make them unnoticeable.

When I'm done, I see Toby in a nice black button up shirt, with my black slacks on. He has his back turned towards me. I run up to him and jump on his back. (I have shorts on under my dress.) He almost he almost falls over, but sadly, he didn't. He starts jogging, not holding onto my to make sure I don't fall. I'm hanging on tight because I feel like I'm slipping. He's only holding me by my arms which are around his neck.

"Toby! I'm falling, put me down NOW!" I yell, but I'm laughing too.

"Hey! You jumped on my back first." Point taken. I did, but now I have to get off. Well, I know how.

"Hey Toby." I say in a sweet, quiet voice.

"W-what?" His voice is a little shaky. He starts to walk, and I know he will let me down soon. I started to bite his ear again, like last time.

"Do you want to let me down now?" I smirk. He drops me immediately.

"I've got you wrapped around my little finger." I start laughing and he playfully pushes me.

We walk into the restaurant, hand in hand. I feel like my hand is on fire. Like electricity is flowing through my hand at his touch. No. Tris stop! You guys are on a mission and you need to think straight. We get to our booth and I start looking around. I've seen Peter before. He use to go to my elementary school. Let's just say he wasn't the best person back then. But I've only seen picture of the others.

Four's POV

When we walk in hand in hand, I feel like my hand is on fire. Tobias! Your focus should be on the mission, not on Tris. She's your best friend... Best friend. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. We walk to our booth and start looking for them. In school, Peter and his 'group' thought they we all badass and are the types of people who pressure others. Max believes that they are working for Jeanine and we need to keep watch.

"I see you guys are in diner. Very good. But you guys seem... Stiff. Your too quiet. But we have more information on them. They are still going to Divergent high. All we know is that we need Al. We believe he has recently robbed a bank. I'm assuming it's to pay for their supplies for Jeanine. You can't draw suspicion because your only high schooler. If you just go up and arrest him, it'll be the news that spreads before school starts." Max was filling us in on what was going on. We can't actually do anything to them since we are suppose to be undercover and all.

"We are sending backup agents over but you have to place the mic by their table so we can hear their conversation. Four, pretend to go to the bathroom. Six, you will write down a fake number on a napkin and sent it on the table. As you walk by, put the mic on the edge of their chair. It matches the color and is super small. The waiter is under cover too so she will bring your mic. After that, make sure Al does leave too soon. Other than that, enjoy your little date."

As we were listening. The waiter came with the mic and Tris already wrote down a fake number. I get up and walk towards the bathroom. I see Tris go to their table, and everything is set.

As we were almost done eating and talking, Max starts talking again.

"Guys! Get out of there as fast as you can. There's a group on their way to collect people. But Jeanine sent them. We are sending the back up in."

As we were driving away, I see a black car drive by and wait in the back.


	5. Chapter 5

( 2 days later)

"Four, let's wake up Zeke and Uriah." I whisper as I wake Tobias up.

"I was thinking we could place a table or tray over their heads. Then use air horns to wake them up."

I see a small grow across Tobias' face. We get dress quickly and get our surprise ready. We set up trip wires outside both of their rooms. But of course, when we run we will jump over at the last second but they won't have time to register what I'd going on. I go to Zeke's room while Tobias goes to Uriah's. We blow the horns and wait.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is this!" I hear Uriah say at the time time as Zeke. I look at Zeke and run. As I'm running, I run into Tobias. If it worst for the trip wire, they would've caught us. Tobias pick me up, threw me over his shoulder and ran to his car. We got in and locked it.

"You guys might want to go get ready. School starts in 15 minutes. Bye!" I say at Tobias starts to drive to school. He's going to introduce us to his and Zeke's friends. We get to school and park. I see a group of kids heading towards us.

"Six, this is Shauna-Zeke's girlfriend, Marlene, Will, Christina, they're dating, and Lynn, the gang. Guys, this is Six." Zeke and Uriah come up too.

"And I'm Uriah!" He said waving to everyone.

"H-" I was about to say hi when some chick cut me off.

"Hey Four! How are you?" You can tell that no one liked her. They looked disgusted when she showed up. Four looked really annoyed when answering.

"Lauren, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how your summer was. An are you free tonight to go to dinner?" She's trying to flirt. Twirling her hair with her finger, batting her eyes. Not a very good job. Ugh... I don't like her already. She also seems pushy. The agency taught us how to read people.

"Why do you care and no. I never have or will like you. Just leave me alone." Her face looked shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Just as he was going to turn around, she tried to kiss him. Notice I said try because he just side-stepped and she fell. By now, we were all laughing.

"Lauren, I have a girlfriend."

"Who?! Who would you rather date then me!?" She looks like she's going to explode.

"Six meet Lauren. Lauren, meet Six, my girlfriend." I see the look in his eyes. He's asking for my help. I inwardly sigh and slightly nod. He wraps his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. I play along. I stand on my toes and kiss his check.

Lauren is fuming. She tries to punch me in my stomach. That's a mistake. Four let go of my waist, allowing me fight her. I grab her hand and push it to my left so it doesn't hit me. I use my right hand and bring it to her nose, hearing a satisfying crack. I sweep her legs and she falls. I get in her face.

"Next time, think twice before you try to fight me. Now leave." She gets up and runs off crying. The gang, except For Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah look at me in awe. They all start talking at once. I hear, 'wow!' And 'That's amazing' and 'you guys are dating?' and 'where did you learn that.'

"HEY!" I think Christina yells. They shut up and look at her.

"That was AWESOME!" She squeals. "No one stood up to her. Now that that's out the way, YOU GUYS ARE DATING!?"

"No are aren't dating." Tobias and I said at the same time.

"I was just helping him out. She wasn't going to leave him anytime soon, so we decided to make her leave."

"But you guys would make the cutest couple!" Christina whined. Before Tobias or I can say anything, Uriah starts talking.

"No they are just best friends. They both like each other but decided not to date. It might complicate things when they-" I tackle him to the ground before he can give anything away about Dauntless. Tobias and Zeke give him a death glare. He just realizes what he was going to say. I get up off him and dust myself off.

"Okay... That was weird." Will states as the rest nod.

"Anyway..." Zeke says awkwardly , "let's just go get our schedules." This was an interesting way to the the first day of school.

(A/N: Caleb is Tris' brother, but he stays at the head quarters to work with computer, and technical problems.)


	6. Chapter 6

Tris' pov

When we go into the office, I, and I'm pretty sure Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah do too, immediately see Hana Pedrad, another agent. She's Zekes' and Uriahs' mom. She's apparently the principal of this school. This is going to be fun.

So of course, Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah and I all have the same schedule.

1st - Math

2nd - science

3rd - PE

Lunch

4th - Music

5th - English

Free period

The gang has PE and music together. Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Will and I have free period together. The rest have a few classes with us.

Our locker next to each other. Tobias', then mine, then Zekes', then Uriahs'. Zeke and Uriah are having locker problems so Tobias and I just leave to class. Our ear pieces make the slightest noise so we listen closely.

"When you go to science, be very aware. We believe someone who works for Jeanine runs the class. You will be learning about serums. Remember who she picks to collect the serums. Don't test any of them out. But don't draw suspicion." Max said.

We walk into class, and see Christina, Lynn, and Will. We start talking when Zeke and Uriah come just as the bell rings. Class is boring and we go to science.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Johnson. We will be learning about serums. This is your seating chart." I sit beside by Four, and Will and Al sits in front of us. (They have tables for two in the classroom instead of desks.) we are on the right side of the classroom. Zeke and Uriah sit across the room with Peter and Eric. Molly and Drew are in the middle front.

"Hey. I'm Al. Are you new, do you have a boyfriend?" He says smiling. I see him looking me up and down, and I feel uncomfortable. Tobias must sense think because he wraps him arm around me.

"Hi. I'm Six, and this is my boyfriend Four. You know him right?" I see his smile fade as he looks at Four. He turns around in his seat.

"Thanks, I started to get an uncomfortable feeling." I shiver.

"That's okay, we always have each other's backs." I smile. Then I see Lauren, who sits behind us, clear her throat. Apparently she doesn't like seeing us together. Four notices this too. We look at each other and he kisses me. You can practically feel the heat radiate off of Lauren. We start to laugh and turn around, facing the front.

Fours' pov

I'm talking to Will about summer, when Al starts to talk to Tris. I hear Al mention something about a boyfriend while checking her out. I see that's she gets uncomfortable so I put my arm her.

"Hi. I'm Six, and this is my boyfriend Four. You know him right?" She says. Al smiles fades and he turns around. Al had a problem with me last year, but I beat him in A fight in PE. I started thinking about Tris. I feel like I should just ask her out.

As I was turning to ask her, I see Lauren. She would flip if sh knew we were fake dating. Tris sees her too, we I know she wants to make her mad. And to be honest, she has been trying to get at me for so long, I want to make her mad too.

I lean in and Kiss Tris. I can see Lauren out the corner of my eye. She looks like she's going to kill someone. We both laugh. As we turn around, I look outside. I see something move, behind the school. I wait to see if it moves again but it doesn't. Hmmm... What did I see then?


	7. Chapter 7

Fours' pov

I sent a quick text to Max and Hana telling them what I saw. They said they would look and take care of it. We make our way to PE. Tris and I walk in the back of the group.

"Tris," I whisper so no one hears her name. "I wanted to uh know if you uh wanted to maybe um to go out with me and wantedtobemygirlfriend?" I say quickly and rub the back of my neck. I always do that when I'm nervous. I look at her and see her smile from ear to ear.

"Tobias," she whisper so no one hears. "I would love to." I smile so wide, I swear my checks will hurt for a while.

"How about tonight? I can pick you up at 7." I hope we have tonight free I wink at her, hoping she catches on, since we do live in one house.

"Perfect." She smirks back. I grab her hand and we walk to class.

Tris' pov

OMG! I can't believe Tobias just asked me out for tonight and asked me to be his girlfriend! As we walk to class, I have a feeling someone is following us. Tobias has the feeling too. He squeezes my hand for reassurance. We get change and get to the gym early. We see the coach. (that's what he wants us to call him.) He turns around... Amar?

"Amar? What are you doing here?" He was one of the agents who helped train us, him and Tori. Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and I go and hug him.

"Well, I'm your PE teacher, but I like to be called Coach Amar. Max sent me here because there should always be back up just in case." He explains. When he's done, the rest of the class files in. We head over to the group.

"Hello everyone. Since it's the first day, I'll take it easy. 4 laps around the gym, stretch what you need to, then 25 sit ups and 50 push ups. Then get back here and we'll move to some training." This class is a mix of PE and training.

We start running. I love running, so does Tobias. We are running next to each other when he runs ahead a little bit. It's a challenge. I run ahead of him, accepting his challenge. We kept running, then we sprint. He barley beats me, if he didn't cut me off, I would've won. When we finish, everyone is staring at us. We were a lap ahead of everyone.

"Did I tell you to stop? No! Now finish." Amar can be scary when he needs to be. Tobias and I finish stretching when they finally sh their laps. I finish my sit ups first. We start doing push ups when Amar stops everyone.

"That's not how you do a push up! Four, come here and demonstrate for us please." Tobias makes his way up in front of the class and starts while Amar talks.

"Do you see how he does it? Six! Come sit on his back." I look at Tobias and smirk. I make my way over and sit. After we demonstrate, we start to train. We start with knife throwing today. Yes! Amar shows everyone how to do it, but Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and I don't pay much attention. He lets us go practice.

I grab my knives and throw. Dead center every time. As I go to back to o my spot with the knives, someone comes through the doors. I can't their face but they are holding something in their hand.

A gun.

He points it at Amar and pulls the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N sorry if the chapters are short, I'm new at this)

A gun. He pointed it at Amar and pulled the trigger.

Tris' pov

As soon the the gun was pointed at Amar, Tobias tackles Amar on the ground before it hits him. Without thinking, I throw my knife at the mysterious man, and it hits his shooting hand.

He screams out in pain as Zeke grabs the mans' gun. The man reaches into his back pocket to reveal a knife. Uriah pushes the man down before he throws it at Zeke. It falls to the ground. The man grabs it and hits Uriah in the leg. Zeke has the gun to the mans head. Amar picks up Uriah and takes him to the nurse.

I go to This man and punch him. He steps back and kicks my side. I move but not enough, so it barely catches and I go off balance. He charges at me. He sits on me and lifts his hand to punch me. I grab it before it hits me and roll over, so I'm sitting on him. I elbow his stomach and punch his nose.

Even though Zeke has a gun, he doesn't want to hit me. I respect that.

I get off and grab the knives on the floor. As he gets up, I throw my knives at the man. It pins his clothes to the wall behind him. Tobias already left went to go get Max before the fight.

Everyone is still on the floor. After the gun shot, everyone dropped. They stayed down when I started throwing knives. Smart idea. I walk up to the man.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" No answer. I take a step so close to him that only I would be able to see his face. And when I do, I go pale. Luke. (Sorry, random name.)

Last year, when I went on those missions with Uriah, we had to go to school out there. I met someone named Luke. He almost killed me, if it wasn't for Uriah.

Flashback

Luke became a close friend of mine. We were over my house doing homework. We decided to watch a movie.

"Hey Six, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Down the hall, first door on the left."

I was continuing the movie when I heard a crash. I got up and went to find out what it was. I was going down the hall when I felt someone grab me. The only one who came down here was Luke. He tied my hands together and blindfolded me. He tied my feet too. was thrown into a room. I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Uriah. I tried to scream but Luke, the person who trapped me, held a knife to my throat. Uriah was walking down the hall, to where we were.

"Anyone home?" Just then, he came in here. Uriah looked at Luke, then at me. I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do. I was stunned, but then I remembered I had hidden weapons on me. I look at Uriah, me made eye contact with me. I look at my shoes, indicating I had a weapon. Uriah understood and started to distract Luke.

"Hello Uriah. What brings you here." I brought my foot up to my hands, behind my back because I was sitting down. I grabbed my knife and started to cut the ties on my hands.

"Who are you? What do you want with my sister." He growls. We aren't really brothers and sisters, but we've been through a lot together so we consider each other family.

"Nothing of you concern. Leave us alone." I don't want to be alone with him. Uriah takes a step closer, takes out his own knife, and Luke presses his knife to my throat. I feel a little bit of blood down my neck. Uriah stops.

"Now, do as I say, or she dies." By now, I broke my hand ties and was almost done with the on on my feet. "Look. I need a key. It's no ordinary key, it's multi-colored and its shaped like shotgun its small, about an inch long. Bring it here." Uriah's eyes widen. I have that key on a necklace. Max gave it to me. He told me to always wear it and don't give it to anyone. I have it on, but my shirt is covering it. Uriah knows. But what does it do?

I give Uriah a nod. I grab Luke's wrist and twist it. Uriah comes and tackles Luke. Luke punches Uriah in the jaw. I throw my knife at Luke. It hits his shoulder. He cries out in pain. Uriah ties him up and takes out the knife. We call Max.

End of flashback.

"What do you want?" I say through gritted teeth.

"I was ordered to kill Amar, because he has something we need." We? Who's we? And what does he need? What does Amar have? Tobias comes back with Max. I pull of his hood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Luke. Long time no see hmm?" Luke was put in jail in attempt for murder. Luke doesn't reply. Max removes him from the wall and handcuffs him. I walk over to Tobias and Zeke. We have a little group hug.

"Let's go see Uriah." I suggest. Tobias grabs my hands and studies my knuckles.

"What happened?" He asked, while wrapping my knuckles. He tore the bottom of his shirt. I had slit knuckles when I broke Luke's nose.

"She kicked ass, that's what happened." Zeke pats my back and I smile.

"That's my girl." Tobias whispers. I blush a little.

We walk out. I turn around really quick and everyone is just staring at us. I smile, turn around and keep walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris' pov

We walk up to the nurse's office. I hope Uriah's okay.

"Uriah Pedrad." I state. She lets us by and shows us where Uriah is laying. There is something wrapped around his leg, but he seems fine.

"The knife just hit the edge of my calf. I shouldn't put pressure on it until lunch. Which is is 45 minutes, and I should be fine. If my leg starts to hurt, I just have to rest." Uriah explained "so... What happened? Who was he?"

Zeke explained what happened from when Tobias saved Amar. He talked about the fight, and how awesome I was. I'm just glad I didn't get hurt!

"So, who was he?" Uriah asked and Tobias and Zeke just look at me. I sigh.

"Remember Luke?" Uriah thinks, then he nods. "Well, that was him." His eyes widen.

"I can't believe he found us. Was he after, you know...?" I take a second to think. I didn't even take that into suggestion. Tobias and Zeke look confused.

"You know, I didn't think about that at all." I give him a look, as to say 'and it's still same spot'.

"What's going on? I'm confused. And I'm pretty sure Four is too." Zeke states. I explain to them what happened, how we know Luke. But I don't tell them where the key is.

"Do you guys know where the key is? Or what it does?" Zeke asks looking at Uriah. He takes a quick glance at me, I slightly shake my head.

"No, we don't where it is. Max never told us what it does either." I lie, partly. Uriah just nods to confirm. I change the subject and we make small talk. After the bell rings, we head to lunch. We sit with the gang.

"Uriah!" They scream. "Are you okay? What happened? Who was that? ..." Everyone started talking at once.

"Guys, guys, GUYS! I'm fine. He stabbed me because I was 'in his way' apparently, and none of you knew who that was? And what did they do to him." Uriah asked, not knowing if he should give away who that was.

"When Amar came back, he talked to some guy, Max,? I think. And he just told us to change and do whatever. That guy, 'Max' hand-cuffed him and had other people take him outside. I saw them get into a car and leave." Christina explained. It was silent. No one knew what to say.

"So... Let's go eat!" Uriah said. We all laughed and got our food. After, we headed to music. Agent Tori, is our teacher. She's one of the other agents that work here. She has everybody show a talent that involved music. I chose to do singing, and while I was, Peter was decided to be childish and make fart noises and blow raspberries. I went red form embarrement as his little lacks laughed out loud. Peter tried to sing. It was quite funny. I thought,

"Where did he learn to do that, from a dying cat?! " I didn't mean to say My thoughts out loud, but my group started to snicker. I guess I said it barely loud enough for them to hear. Peter turned red with embarrassment and anger upon hearing it as well. After that class was over, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Christina, and I walked to English. I forgot my supplies for that class in music.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you there. I left some of my stuff in that class." I turn around and go back. There's no music class right now, so it's empty. I grab my stuff and try to leave. Peter and Eric are blocking the doorway. I sigh.

"We can solve this of two ways, easy way or the hard way." I start. "Can you please move so I can go to class?" I give a fake smile. They don't budge. The bell rings. Ugh, they made me late.

I was going to ask one more time when someone comes behind me and grabs my wrist. I look and its Molly. Ha! She thinks she can hold me back. I kick her leg behind me, and her grip loosens. I spin and punch her jaw. Eric decides to come behind me and swept my legs from under me. I hit my hit, hard when I fell. I start to see dots in my vision, but I try to ignore them.

I fell really hard. I groan, but get up fast, and kick his stomach. I go for a blow to the head when Peter punches my rib, then pushes me down. Molly gets up and her and Peter come to me. What did I ever do to them?

"Your new here, so this is just a warning. Next time, don't embarrass me." Peter says while him and Molly kicked me. I grabbed his foot and pulled it. He fell into Molly, and hit the floor. Molly tries to attack me, but one hit to the head, and she's out like a light. Peter gets back up to attack, and I wonder what Eric is doing. He hasn't tried to hit me after I hit him.

As if on cue, he picks me up, and let's Peter hit me. Peter throws a right hook at me, but I moved and it hit Eric, he lets me go. I hit Peter, giving him a bloody nose. He kicks in the knee, and that hurt soooooo much. I stand on one leg. Eric gets up and hits my leg in standing on, and I fall, waiting for them to hit me again. I know I can fight them, I've beat more then one attacker before, but something doesn't feel right.

But they don't continue to attack. I see Zeke, and Uriah beating Peter and Eric until they are unconscious. Tobias came up to me, picks me up and carries me bridal style. I give him a weak smile before all I see is black.


	10. Chapter 10

Fours' pov

After Tris leaves, we continue to walk to class. We have a seating chart, and I sit next to Tris, with Uriah and Zeke behind us. Cristina is in front of us. The bell rings and Tris still hasn't come. It doesn't feel right. The teacher gives us a list of book titles, and we have to pick one and read it before next week.

We start talking after. Before I say something to Christina, Zeke and Uriah, who also are worried, my phone starts to vibrate. I look to see who it was, and it was Tris! Why is she calling me? I answer it and just hear the end of A sentence, and it sounded like Peters' voice. I hear someone being hit or know kicked, the hear Peter groan when he falls. Zeke and Uriah were listening to.

We get up and run to the music room, where Tris said she was going. We get there, Molly is passed out, Eric is trying to recover from a hit, and Tris punch Peters' nose. As we go to help, Peter kicks Tris knee, and Eric sweeps her leg that she is standing on. Before any more damage can be done, We head over to her. Zeke grabs Eric, while Uriah and I grab Peter. They start hitting them until they are unconscious, and I head to Tris. She doesn't look to bad, but her eyes start to close. This isn't right.

"Guys, She looks fine, nothing but a few bruises, but she blacked out. She may have hit her head, but her reflexes are a littler slower than usual." We take her to the nurse/infirmary. I explain what we saw, and the nurses get to work. We wait outside and talk.

"So... Do we just leave them in the classroom?" Uriah asked to no one specifically.

"Yeah, they can wake up and help themselves. If they can gang up on someone together, they can get help together." I say. They laugh at that. The nurse comes out.

"We drew some blood, and there was something in her system. It should be out any moment. We ran some tests, and we don't know exactly what it was. All we know is that it was a drug. Someone may have put it in a drink when she wasn't looking. It slows down someone's responses to their surrounding. Since she was in a fight, she wasn't able to react as fast as she could. She did hit her head, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. The 'drug' that was in her system made her black out. Looks like you guys made it in time. She would've blacked out and who knows what could've happened. When she wakes up, she can leave. You may go inside." She explained and lead us inside to Tris.

We rush to her side. I grab one of her hands in mine. After a few minutes, she groans, and opens her eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" She questions.

"Thank goodness your okay. See, what had happened was Peter, Eric, and Molly attacked you. Your reflexes weren't as fast as you wanted them to be, so that's why you didn't take all three. We knew you could so we knew something was off. It was a 'drug' put in your system. The nurse thought maybe someone put it in your drink, because that's the only way it can go through your system." I explain in one breath.

"Well, I knew something was off while I was fighting. It didn't feel right. I hit my head, but it was a while before I blacked out. So I'm guessing whatever was in me, made me black out. Right?" We nodded. You can tell she's trying to think when it could've been in her drink.

"Remember in music, when I had my water bottle? I told Four after a while it tasted funny. I was halfway through it when the taste changed." I

She informs us.

"Oh yeah, Al said you dropped it, and he picked it up. I honestly think he put something in your drink because it didn't drop." Uriah said while sitting down in a chair.

"I remember talking to you guys, but it never hearing it. Then he handed it to you, and you drank the rest. I guess it took affect quickly." Zeke said. This is why we're are in the FBI. We can make all kinds of connections fast.

"That's why they were there. They knew you wouldn't respond fast, so they attacked you." I tell her while helping her stand up. "Yeah well, we left them in the classroom. Maybe someone will find them. But we should head to class now, we kind of just left." Just then, the bell went off. We shrugged and went to go find Will, because he has off with us.

After we do, we head to our house. It has a security alarm system around it, because you know, we are FBI's. We gotta be safe. Our friends just think we are rich, so no one questions it. We start playing Call Of Duty. In the middle of the game, our alarm goes off. We run to our control room, and the camera screens are staticky. I try to do something, but I can't. Nothing is working. Zeke was calling Max, and he is sending a few people as back up. I'm trying to get the cameras working again.

Tris and Uriah go out and comes back with weapons. Throughout this whole thing, we forgot Will was here.

"What's the problem?" He asks addressing the computer mess. I quickly explain, and he starts to type in a bunch of codes and other stuff. After a few minutes, he has the screens and cameras working again. We see five figures. Two going to the front, two heading to the back, and one trying to claim to a window. (Our house has 3 floors.) We grab our weapons, and I teach him how to aim and shoot a gun and to throw a knife. It should be good, for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris' pov

We look at the screens, once more, and see some of our agents come from behind. So while they are taking care of that, we split up. Will, Tobias, and I are going to the front. Zeke and Uriah are heading toward the window where someone was climbing to.

"So, I guess your wondering what we are doing." Tobias asks to Will.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not everyday where I fix some computer problems, learn to shoot a gun, to throw a knife, and go through a house, trying to catch people breaking in." Will responds.

"You guys can tell him. He seemed to know what he was doing with the computers. After this I want to talk to him, recruit him. He can help you guys out, A LOT." Max says. I forgot about these ear pieces. I tell Will what Max just said. I explain that we are in the FBI, we work for the Dauntless. Max is the leader. Blah blah blah.

"Wow. That sounds interesting. And yeah, I would love to join" Will said excitedly.

"But it has to stay a secret. You can't tell anyone! We can't let anyone know. Not even our friends. That's why we haven't told anyone." The control room was on the third floor. We are on the first floor now. Everything is silent. Right before we advance, we hear a crash in the kitchen.

We head to the kitchen slowly. We are by the doorway that connects the kitchen to the living room. I glance over and a knife whizzes by me. But missed. Tobias points his gun but another knife is thrown. It hits his gun and falls. The guy attacks him. While they fight, I try to shoot the other guy. He has a gun too. He aims at me, but I move out the way.

Tobias' back is turned, while he fights his intruder. My intruder aims at him. I run to him and sweep his legs. While running, I dropped my gun. Before the man can shoot me, Will appears.

Will throws his knife. It gets the guy in the arm. I get up and knock him unconscious. Tobias did the same. By now, the other agents come, and take them away. Us three run upstairs to Uriah and Zeke. As we are going, some Orr agents follow. We turn the corner, and find them dragging someone down the hall. The agents take them out and leave. Us five just sorta stand there in silence.

"So... When can I join?" Will lightens the mood. We lightly laugh. Max comes up and explains everything to Will. He asks Will to move in, Max already spoke with his parents, and they agreed. Max gives Will his ear piece, and tells us to train him.

After everything is situated, we head to the game room again. (Where they were at before the attack, on the top floor.) We talk to Will, just about the agency. About what happened in PE, I tell him what happened with Peter, Eric, and Molly.

We begin training him tomorrow. But we just get back to our game. Now, school be over. Christina texted me.

C-Hey

T-Hi

C-Are you with Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will?-c

T-Yeah why?

C-We are all meeting at the Pit. Four, Zeke, and Will should know where it is. We are just going to hang out today, to celebrate our first day of school. Lol it was quite interesting. So what do you say...

"Hey guys, are you cool with hanging with the gang tonight?" They nod their heads.

T-yeah, we are on our way.

C-k

We just relax and hang with the gang the rest of the way. After, we drop Will off to get some stuff, we'll get everything another day, and go home. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up with an hour 'till school starts. I groan while I roll in my bed. My sides are finally feeling what happened yesterday. My head only hurts slightly. I get ready for school, and it's quiet. I go to wake the guys up. Will is already downstairs eating.

I go to Uriah's room first, it's closest to mine. I turn down the hallway when someone's hand rest on my shoulder. Without a second thought, I grab their wrist and flip them over. I look down and see Uriah. He groans in pain.

"What was that for?" He whines.

"Why would you just silently come up behind me? You know I'll freak out." He just sighs and gets up.

"Well before you flipped me, I wanted to see if you wanted to help me wake up Four and Zeke." He holds up some clear wrap, air horns, and tape. Uriah smirks. This is going to start a war.

"You go wake up Four, I'll get Zeke. We will put the wrap at the tops of their doors, but make sure it's high enough to run under, but low enough so it's hid height. Tape down the air horn so it'll still make noise once you let go. Throw to him and run. He'll try to chase you, but will run into the wrap. Run downstairs and before he catches you, take a right." He explains.

I got to Fours room, and make sure there is wrap in his doorframe. It's bar lot taller than me. But you can't even see it. (Because it's clear.) I look at Uriah, who's at Zeke's room across from Fours. He nods. We tapeit really quick and thow them. Four and Zeke fall on the floor. We crack up.

They get up and chase us. We get downstairs and split up. Four and Zeke weren't fast enough and kept going straight. Uriah buttered the floor before we started. They slide and fall. We laugh so much and can't breath. We run to Will's car and head to school. He was our escape. We get to class, and start talking with everyone.

"So where are Zeke and Four?" Christina asked. Uriah and I look at each other and laugh. They all look confused so we explain. By the time class starts, we calm down, and yet they still aren't hear. 5 minutes after class starts, they come in.

"Four, Zeke, care to explain why your late?" Our group tries to kept in out laughter.

"Well you see Miss, my car broke down while we were on our way, so we had to walk the rest of the way." Zeke explains. Four just nods. Uriah and I, start talking.

"I see your car in the parking lot." I say and look out the window. "Heck, I even woke you guys up! You could've asked me for a ride, I mean we do live in the same house. There's no need to lie to our teacher." He adds and smiles innocently.

"Thank you Uriah. Four, Zeke, 1 hour detention after school. Please take a seat." They groan and seat behind Uriah and I. We snicker. After class, Uriah and I bolt out the door, heading to class before Zeke and Four do anything. Class is boring. She talks about a project we'll do on Monday. (Today is Friday.) We meet in the gym. Amar has us run, stretch, and then line up. We spend half the class doing PE stuff.

"Ok everyone! Since yesterday, we had a little mishap, we will start with knife throwing again. Everyone grab 3 knives and practice." I get mine, and go to a target between Uriah and Four. Zeke on the other side of Uriah.

"How about we do a little competition. Me and Tris, against Uriah and Zeke." Four address us. "One will throw knives at the other. Flinch and you lose. Losers do whatever winners want all day Saturday. Deal?" We nod. Zeke throws his at Uriah, he doesn't flinch. Four throws his at me, I don't flinch.

We go back and fourth a few times. Zeke throws it by Uriah's head, and he ducks. If I don't move, we win. Four throws it at me, and it nicks my ear. He smirks.

"That's what you get for this morning." Four comments. I roll my eyes.

"So, tomorrow, I want to wake up to eggs, bacon and pancakes!" I say. They groan. We get to lunch, and Peter and Eric walk in. The cafeteria goes silent. You can see the bruises on them. Christina nudges my side. I groan a little. No one knows what happened, but Four, Zeke, and Uriah. Our friends turn to look at me.

"Sorry, my side hurts. Its a little bruised." They sit down, and everyone starts talking again.

"Oh ok. Hey does anyone know who did that?" I quickly glance at the guys and they slightly shake their heads, so only I would notice.

"No, but whatever happened I bet they deserved it." They nod and start talking about other things.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tobias whispers.

"Yeah, just yesterdays events came to my head. I dont want to seem weak, you know?" He just nods and wraps an arm around me. I not hungry so I get up to throw it out. Someone runs into me, making my lunch spill on me. Of course, its Lauren.

"Oops sorry not sorry. I did you a favor, you look better!" She exclaims. I hear people laughing. I turn and see that its Peters group. I walk over to them.

"You know, I think everyone would love to know who did that to you yesterday." And I walk back to my group.

"Christina, do you have any clothes I can use?"

"Yes! I'm going to dress you up all cute! Come on girls." They all get the stuff and start to walk out.

"What did I get myself into?" I tell Lynn.

"Just be glad she's not taking you shopping." And with that, Christina drags me out. She dresses me in some black skinny jeans, a white tank top with an of the shoulder black crop top that says BOSS. Lynn just sat there, and convinced them bot to put me in a dress. Thank you Lynn!

The girls fix my mascara and eyeliner, they add white eye shadow, and some cherry lip gloss. They also put my hair in a messy bun. We leave and go to class. When we get there Four's jaw drops. I walk up to him, laugh lightly and close it.

"You look good Tris." He whispers. I blush. The rest of the school day is uneventful. Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I head home. After their detention of course. Max is waiting for us there.

"you guys will be taking a break from your school mission. We need you for a murder/kidnapping case. There was someone who was killed him his house. And the rest of his family went missing. Here are the files. Six, Four, you should know who this is."

We look at each other with worried expressions. I open it and gasp. The file belongs to Robert.

"Robert Black is dead?" Tobias and I say at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris' pov

He's dead. That's all I can't think of.

"W-what happen-ned?" I choke out.

"The Blacks were part of the FBI too. Or at least their parents were. And to find them, they had to find their kids. They found Susan, and took her. She wasn't with their parents so they went for Robert. They attacked him, and his parents came out. There were too many people for the Blacks to fight. After Robert died, they took all the Blacks and disappeared. We need you to go to the crime scene, and find some evidence. When it happened, who it was, anything. Will, you will come with us and work in the HQ. Any information they have they will bring to you and you can analyze it. Save it to the computer, do background checks, whatever they need. You guys will go out in pairs, Zeke and Uriah, and Four and Six. Come to me with any problems. Oh, and Hana will take care of school. If you find something, or need to go back, just tell the teacher that the principal let you leave." Then he left.

Tobias brings me into a hug. Robert was one of our childhood friends. Him and Susan.

"We have to find them, for Robert." I say quietly.

"I know, we will. We will find them." After that, we all head inside to change. We have bullet proof vest, because there could be someone waiting for us there. We hide some knives and grab some guns. After that, we go to the Blacks house. We go up to the door. Breathe, in and out.

"Zeke and Uriah take upstairs, and Four and I take this level. When we are done, all of us will go to the basement. Okay?" They nod. Tobias and I start with the living room. No evidence. We look around and find nothing. Then we head to the kitchen.

On the floor, there are drops of blood. Like if someone had a bloody nose, or a cut. Robert tried to fight back then. I put on gloves and use a scraper to scrape some off the floor and but it into a small baggy. I put that into a duffle bag, to hold all the evidence. Zeke and Uriah didn't find anything upstairs. We all head downstairs.

When we get all the way down, I see something I wish I hadn't. Robert lies lifeless, cover in blood in the middle of the basement. I gasp, and the others look to where I'm looking. I push back any tears threatening to come because I need to help find his family. That's what he would've wanted.

I go over to him, and see something shiny, but very tiny sticking out his stomach. It's barely noticeable.

"Hey guys! Help me flip him over please?" They look at me like I'm crazy, but help me anyways, after putting on gloves though. Once we do, I see a knife in his back. I carefully remove it, and place it in a small bag to put with the rest of our evidence.

"Wow. How did you know that was there?" Zeke asked me.

"I seen something poke out his stomach, so we flipped him over. Now we can look for finger prints." They nod and we continue to look. We find some more blood on the window, like some escaped from there. We take samples of that too. I find a small note, barely visible that said to Beatrice. WTF? I slip that into my pocket for later. We finally done and take the samples to HQ, pick up Will, and head home. I open the note:

Dear Beatrice,

We know you know, I mean knew Robert. Like the surprise?! His and your parents killed mine! I will find you, I already found Robert AND his family. Your next. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in a few years too. And don't try to find finger prints, you won't. I would try to make a deal, but you have nothing I want, except for revenge, your death. I hop you would find this because your very careful, very skeptical when it comes to evidence. We may not know exactly where you are, or what you look like. People change, what can I say? But we didn't know where the Blacks were either. It took a few years, but it was worth it. I will avenge my parents by getting what is dearest to The Priors' and the Blacks', their children. I'm hoping you find this, or if someone who knows you will give it to, if they know what's good for them. Don't worry about the Blacks, they're... Let's just say 'safe with me'. For now.

-pay back is a b*tch

I let out a small gasp. We NEED to find them. And fast, I feel like we don't have much time. When I was looking at the the note, I didn't realize I was sitting in the living room with the guys. They all look at me confused. I give the note to Tobias, and he reads it out loud. They have a determination look in their eyes too.

We decided everyone was sleeping in one room, mine since it's the biggest. I lay down, and Tobias comes and lays next to me. I snuggle into him, while he holds me.

"We'll figure this all out, don't worry Tris. Go to sleep." Tobias whispers softly. I just slip into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Fours' pov

(Saturday) I wake up next to Tris. She was worried about the note. If we do this mission, we can be putting her in danger. But she wants to do it anyways, because she brave and strong. It's finally the weekend, so we are going to the HQ to work on this case. Tris starts to wake.

"Hey."

"Hi, how long have you been up?" She said while turning to face me.

"Not long, just thinking about today." We just sit there looking at each other. Her eyes are mesmerizing. They twinkle with hope, that we can do anything, as long as we try. A strand of hair falls in her face. I gently tuck it behind her ear, and lean in. Our lips move in sync. Her soft, warm lips against my own.

I tug on her bottom lip, and a small moan escapes, but her lips separated. I explore her mouth, and she does the same. We were caught up in the moment to realize the others woke up. We hear a click and a flash.

"Dude, I told you to turn off your sound and flash!" I recognize that voice, Zeke.

"Sorry, but hey! We got the picture didn't we?" Uriah...

Will fake sniffles. "He finally asked her out! They grow up so fast." The others crack up laughing.

"Shut up." I say playfully. "Come on, we got work to do. I'll go make some breakfast, you go get ready." I say. She cuts me off.

"I think I want Zeke to make us breakfast. He did lose the bet after all." I smile remembering the bet him and Uriah made with us. Zeke grunts and leaves to the kitchen.

Tris' pov

After he leaves, the Will and Uriah look at us. Silence.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Since when did this happened? I'm your brother you should've told me." Uriah whines.

"Before PE on Thursday. Why?" Why do they need to know? "And I'm so sorry my wittle baby brother." I say in a baby voice. The others snicker, then Will and Uriah exchange money.

"Did you really place bets on us?" Tobias asks, not really surprised.

"Yeah, I said it would be before the weekend, they said after the weekend. Then I said we'll catch you guys kissing on the weekend and they said at school. It was them against me at everything I said. I jus guess I know my sister all to well! I got $20 from each, (Will and Zeke), since the date was Thursday, and $30 each since it's the weekend. I made $100! Haha suckers." Uriah explains. "Zeke! You owe me $50! ZEKE!" I hold out my hand and he gives me a $20. I smile. He knows me so well.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, I heard you." Zeke yells back

"Thanks!" I reply to Uriah.

"Only because we made the bets off of you." We all get ready and eat. After we eat, we head to the HQ. Will goes an analyses the knife and note for finger prints, and the blood. They knife match the blood samples. It lead us to some girl, about our and Robert's age. Her name is Amanda. (random name) Her address is Abnegation Lane 1372. We drive other there and knock.

"H-hi. How may I help you." she's trying not to cry. She also had a broken arm, why?

"Hi. We would like to ask you some questions." We flash her our FBI badges.

"Okay. Come on in." We walk in and she leads us to her couch. On her mantle, I see a picture of her and Robert. They must've been dating... Thats why she's crying.

"So, we are here because we found you print on the knife that was in Roberts back. And also found some drops of blood on his kitchen floor and out his window." She starts to cry again.

"Here's what happened. Robert was suppose to take me out that night. He was late, so I walked to his house. Mines down the street from his. I got there, he was fighting with someone. I walked in, and he broke my arm and gave me a bloody nose. Before he could do anything else, Robert go in the way and told me to run. I ran down in the basement and climbed out the window. My nose was dripping I guess, and that's why there was blood in the kitchen and window. I ran home, and called the police. I dropped my purse upstairs with my phone and money. I guess he took it. I called them, told them where Robert and I lived, and when they got there, he was... Was... Was d-dead!"

She started crying a lot now. I went over to here, and held her while she cried. She was finally able to talk, trying to hold it in.

"And I can't remember who the intruder was. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do when I walked in the house. We had been going out for a 2 months, and it was our anniversary." She said. Tears where silently rolling down my checks. Robert was my only other best friend before we left.

"But when I was running, I thought I seen something through their parents window when I looked back. They looked as if they were tied up. I though I was imagining things because they we suppose to be out the house before Robert left for our date. I didn't even think that the intruder got to them before anyone left. I was in too much pain, and wanted to call the police, thinking Robert could hold on just long enough. ITS ALL MY FAULT! I should've helped, grabbed a knife or something. I could've saved them." She whispered the last part, and only I could've heard her, that's when she lost it. She was full-out crying, not trying to hold it in any longer. A steady stream of tears are rolling down my checks. She went to so much pain. Physically and mentally.

After that when she calmed down, we stayed with her for a while. We helped her around the house, and comforted her. Around 4, we left. I gave her my number, just in case she found something, or there was some suspicious activity around the neighborhood. We left, and I let Tobias drive and I went to the passenger side because I still had tears in my eyes. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, giving me comfort.

I wonder what my parents would do right now... MY PARENTS! What if they haven't heard yet. I frantically looked for my phone. When I got it, I called my mom.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"H-hi mo-mom. Ummm, I-I just want-Ted to ask y-you if you heard a-about Rob-Robert and his family?"

"No. What happened, please tell me their okay?!" She said worriedly.

"I'm sorry mom. Robert I-is de-dead! And his f-family went missing. But w-we are on the case. I also got this note." She started to cry on the phone. She put it on speaker so my dad also heard what happened. I read it out to them, and sent her a picture of it.

"Honey, this isn't g-good. You can't let anyone know wh-who you are. Just keep your name as S-Six. Okay?" I say okay. You can tell she's trying to hold it in. I explain what Amanda told us. We talked a little after, and soon, we were at our house so we said goodbye.

We get inside and Tobias holds me close. I silently say my goodbye to Robert, and promise that I'll find his family. The others come and give me comfort too. Zeke and Uriah know how close Robert and I were. Will, is just being an understanding, great friend.

I sigh. "Guys, we need to take a break, maybe invite everyone to go do something. What do ya say?" I ask Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

Zeke, obviously understanding that I need a break says, "how about paint-balling?" We nod vigorously, we all LOVE paintball. He texts everyone and they agree. We got change, and we leave to meet up with everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris' pov

We decided to do teams. Me, Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah, against Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Will. We had Will on the other team because we thought he should have to go against experienced shooters, just in case. We separate into our teams and leave.

"I think we should spread out, just a little. Zeke and Uriah, climb that tree." I say pointing to a tree 2 down from the one we are under. "Four and I will be in this tree." They leave and we climb. After we do that, I send a text to everyone saying GO. We watch as they slip in two ways. Christina and Will one way, and Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn another.

While waiting, we see Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn walk by. I was the look-out for our team. Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias shoot the from different angles, so they don't know exactly where we are. They look so confused! They went to the cars. When your out, you go back.

After the coast is clear, we decide to go look for Christina and Will. We hear quiet voices. We've been trained well. When we get closer, I shoot her. She screamed in surprise and Will ducked behind a tree.

Will isn't that bad with a gun, but he needs to work on his aim. He tries to shoot Zeke, but misses and shoots Uriah. Then shot Zeke when his back was turned. By then, Tobias and I split. We hid.

"We need to split up." He nods. Whenever it's just us, we have a silent agreement. Tobias takes left, and I take right.

So we break off. Will spots Tobias first and shoots, but he went behind a tree. I can't get a good angle on Will, so I move closer. He turns and shoots in my direction. I duck and roll, and before he hits me, I put my trigger. He looks shocked, because Tobias hit him the same time I did. I woot, and we do our handshake. (A/N, don't feel like describing it.) I jump on his back.

"To the cars!" I shout. He looks at me, then nods at Will. Will starts shooting me, covering me in paint. I try to jump down, but Tobias won't let me go. Will runs out of paintballs, and runs for his life, smart.

I put Tobias in a choke hold, and he drops me. I grab his wrist, spin him around, and swept his feet from under him. As he falls, and pulls me down with him. He flips us over, to where he's sitting on my stomach, with his legs on either side of me. He pins my arms over my head with one hand. I sometimes hate how light I am.

"Now Trissy, apologies for making me fall."

"No. Make me." As soon as I said that, I knew I would regret it. He starts to tickle me.

"S-s-stopppp! Hahahahahaha. I-I c-can't b-br-breath! Fooouuuurrrrrr!" I scream, while laughing.

"Say sorry."

"Okay ok-okay. Ju-just let m-me b-breath." I get out. He stops.

"Sorry for making you fall." I murmur. He then leans in for a kiss. When his grip loosens, i say,

"I'll never be sorry." I flips us over, get up, and run to my car. Tobias starts to run after me. I see the rest of the gang.

"Hey! What happened, why are you run-" Zeke starts. He get cut-off when Tobias comes up from behind and throws me over his shoulder.

"So, where to now guys?" Tobias says casualty.

"Um... Why is Tris covered in paint? Why is she over your shoulder?" Christina asked.

"Well, if you must know, Will started shooting me when I was on Four's back. Four wouldn't let me go, and when Will ran out of paintballs, he ran. I put Four in a choke hold, made him fall, he pulled me down with him, and sat on me. He tickled me until I said sorry. I 'did' and his grip loosened, I said 'I'll never be sorry' and ran. And now here we are." I explain. Everyone started laughing. I grabbed Tobias's waist, and kicked my feet over him, and landed behind him. I tackle him, pinning his arm behind him, so he's lying on his stomach.

"Don't underestimate what I can do. I WILL get you back, and don't forget it Toby." I whisper in his ear, and get up. The gang just stares at me.

"Dude, what did you say to him, he looks a little scared." Uriah whispered in my ear. I look over to Tobias. He has a straight face on, but if you look into his eyes, you can see a little fear. We've been trained to examine people really well. Our friends don't notice, but are still confused.

"I'll tell you later." He nods.

"So... Let's go back to my place and play truth or dare? My parents won't be home until midnight." Christina suggested. We agree. Moments like these, let me forget what happened, who was hurt, and let's me realize I can actually be normal. And I'm grateful that I can forget what I do, and just relax.


	16. Chapter 16

Tris' pov

We get to Christina's house and she gives me clothes to change in. I also got put in layers. I'm wearing black spandex, with basketball short shorts, with sweats over them. Then I'm wearing a black t-shirt with a crop top.

When we head back to the living room and the guys moved some of the furniture around and we sit in circle. I sit between Tobias and Christina.

"Since its my place, I'll start. Zeke, truth or dare?" Zeke doesn't hesitate to answer dare.

"I dare you to eat a handful of jalapenos cover in hot sauce and chili powder. Then not to drink anything for 5 minutes after." He agrees. We started to laugh when his face turned bright red. After he finished, he was begging for something to drink. After his time was over, he drank 7 cups of milk.

"Six, truth or dare?" I take a second to think.

"Dare." I say confidently.

"I dare you to straddle Four for the rest of the game." I see a smile on his face. No one in the group knows we are dating yet. I get up and go over to Four. Once in settled, I turn my head to look for who I should pick next.

"Uriah, Little bro! I dare you to put on a bikini but don't tye the top. Go outside to the first person you see and ask them to tye it. If they start to, slap them and yell 'DONT TOUCH ME!' then come back." Everyone starts to laugh.

"Who said I said dare?"

"Would you rather choose truth?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"NO! Fine, ill do it. I'm not a pansycake. Who's gonna watch?" I get up, and so does Marlene. After we get his clothes and he changes, we go outside. I start to record him. He goes up to the first person he sees, his mom. We try to hold in our laughter. He asks her and she shakes her head, but tries to help anyway. He turns to smack her, but he doesn't, he tells her hes sorry, it was a dare and runs back to Christina's house before she can say anything.

We head back to, laughing the whole way. When we get there, Uriah's changes and is red in the face. Marlene and I look at each other, and start laughing harder. We show them the video and they start laughing too. Once we settle down, we continue.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I dont want your revenge." Thats a mistake I think.

"What's your worst fear?" She mumbles something and takes off her shirt. She looks around, when her eyes land in Four.

"Four, my dear friend, truth Orr dare?"

"Dare."

"We all know, how well you throw knives. Let Six throw knives at you this time."

"Okay." Last time in gym, he threw knives at me. Know Shauna wants me to grow some at him. Christina grabs some knives from the kitchen while Four stands against a wall.

I get in my stance. I throw one by his right arm. I throw my second by his head, about and inch away from him.

"Awwwwee... Come on Six, you can do better than that." He smirks. He knows how to get under my skin. I throw my last knife, and it goes above his left shoulder, pinning his shirt pinning his shirt to the wall. I walk over to him, take the knife from his shirt, and give him a smile. I see there's a little blood from the knife, but only a dab.

"Hey Christina, can you get a bandage for the whittle baby pwease?" I say while pinching Tobias's cheeks. He swats my hand away, and I see him smile. The others laugh and he glares at them, and they stop. I'm still smiling, and he can't do anything about it.

"Oh really now? Don't think I can't do anything about you making fun of me?" He says while smirking at me. "You were thinking out loud by the way. Just to let you know." Before I can react, he pins me to the ground tickling me again.

"H-help! Som-someone get h-him offff-fff of m-me!" No one does anything, but laugh, in a friendly way. "I-I-I I'm so-sorry." I exclaim. Tobias gets up, and we sit in the circle again.

"Christina, truth or dare?" She answered with dare. "I dare you to not wear make-up for a week." Instantly, she takes off her shirt, revealing a tank top. We continue the game. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, and Marlene only had to lose their shirt. Me, Tobias, and Lynn have done every truth/dare.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. See ya at school or whatever." And Lynn leaves.

"Six, truth or dare?" It was Marlene's turn.

"Truth."

"What's your real name?" I take off my sweats, but still have my shorts.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take 10 shots whatever I make you." He reluctantly agrees. I go to the kitchen, mix water, milk, orange juice, mustard, ketchup, mayo, cookies, cheese, crackers, butter, apples, BBQ sauce, and pickles. I pour it into 10 shot glasses and bring them to Zeke. As he's taking them, he looks like he's going to vomit. We start laughing. Once he's done, he goes to the bathroom. He looks like he's going to kill someone.

"Four, truth or dare?" He says slowly.

"Dare." Zeke tells Four to go over to him. I stand up, and Zeke whispers something to Four. He sighs, and comes over to me. I'm still standing when he puts me over his shoulder again. I pound on his back, but it's useless. He goes to Christina's pool, and throws me in. By the time I get out, everyone's back in the circle laughing when they see me. It's Marlene's turn. I'm still wet, and walk over to Tobias and straddle him again. I give him a hug, and he's trying to push me off. I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, not letting go.

"You're wet and really cold! Get off! Your getting me wet!" He says and laughs.

"You could've not done the dare. You brought this upon yourself." But I still don't let go. He puts his hands on my waist, still trying to push me off. We look at each other in the eyes, and he leans in and his lips are warm, on my cold wet ones. His warmth spreads throughout my body.

We smile into the kiss. His tongue slides across my bottom one. I let him in, and he explores my mouth. We stay like this for who knows how long. We didn't even notice that the others were trying to talk to us. It's not until ice cold water spills on us.

"Dude! What the hell?" Tobias and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh.

"Man, we've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now. We had to do what we had to do." Uriah's the one who speaks. We hear three squeals. The girls, of course.

"What just happened?" Shauna says, while the other two are still squealing. I forgot they didn't know.

"We're dating." I stay simply. Before anything happens, the school calls. I pick up and put it on speaker.

"Hello students of Divergent High School. School has been canceled tomorrow (Monday) because we need to do some water repairs. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you and have a good night."

"Okay then. On with the game. Uriah..."

"Dare."

"Since we don't have school tomorrow, I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Will. First one to throw up or pass out loses." Uriah is on his 15th shot and Will is on his 13th. He runs to the bathroom, and Uriah wins.

"Zekes bear! Um... I forgot the question. You should know."

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us you pajamas." Zeke turns a little red. His pjs are unicorn onesies. Uriah switched them out for his regular ones. He removes his pants, revealing shorts underneath.

"Tris."

"Dare."

"I dare you to take the peace serum." I sigh. I know what it does, and I agree for, I don't actually know why. After a minute, it starts to kick in.


	17. Chapter 17

Four's pov

Aw man! Tris on the peace serum. Who knows what kind of things she'll say. I look at Zeke. I gesture him to follow me.

"Zeke! What if something slips when she's talking? Why did you dare her to go on the peace serum? We can't control what she says." I whisper yell.

"Crap! I totally forgot. Just, just cover her mouth before she says anything." Then we go back to the circle. The serum should kick in any second now. I'm just glad she changed into some dry clothes.

"FOUR!" Tris yells. "Wait, why am I yelling a number? Oh right, your number boy! NUMBER BOY!" Tris rambles on. The gang starts cracking up when she yells number boy.

"Yes Six. What do you want?" I'm trying to be nice.

"Six? My names not Six, it's-" I cover her mouth before she says anything. If the wrong person knows our names, it could cause problems. I feel something wet on my hand.

"What did you just do? Did you lick me?!" I'm trying hard not to yell at her. She smiles innocently and shakes her head no.

"I was trying to see how long my tongue was compared to you hand." She giggles. She tries to kiss me, but I don't let her. She pouts for a second before she starts spinning around the room. Everyone is watching in amusement. She starts singing twinkle twinkle little star. They take out their phones and record her. She starts talking to the girls about shopping, and it's getting really annoying. They won't shut up about it know! She stops all of a sudden, realizing where she is. I'm glad that's over.

"Who gave this to me!?" She yells.

"It's a side affect, she gets angry after it." I inform them. They all point to Zeke, and he has fear in his eyes.

"Zeke, truth or dare. Truth, taking the easy way out, letting everyone know your scared of someone smaller than you or dare, being brave?" He doesn't know what to say, after figuring out what to say, he says dare.

"I dare you to let me put 5 spiders on you for a whole minute." Zeke instantly regrets his choice.

"What! You know I'm afraid of spider, let alone have 5 on me for a FULL minute! Are you crazy?" He takes off his shorts.

"Nope. Not crazy, just angry. You should know it's a side affect. I could've said something 'stupid'!" Zeke knows what she means by stupid. He pauses. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let everyone know what your scared of." It's finally wearing off!

"It's alright and I know, I wasn't thinking. Okay Uriah! Choose!" It'll take more than 15 shots for Uriah to get drunk completely. He's only drunk for a certain amount of time. And of course it's dare.

"Okay this is the last one before we leave. Uriah, go to the neighbor, and do one of two things. If it's a girl, kiss her, then yell at her saying you have a girlfriend, and she's the reason you and your 'girlfriend' are breaking up. Splash a cup of water on her. Or if it's a boy, say you caught his girlfriend cheating on him. If he asks who, say it's you, then splash water on him and run." He nods and gets up and grabs a water bottle and and egg. Why and egg? We all follow.

When they person opens up, it's a girl. Uriah kisses her, and she kisses him back. He pulls away yelling at her, and pours the water on her, still yelling. Then her boyfriend comes out. Uriah pours the rest of the water on the man, smashes the egg on the man's head, and runs for his life. We get back to the house, and we are rolling on the floor laughing. After we say goodbye we leave, Zeke drives with Uriah in shot gun. On the way home, Tris falls asleep in my lap. I take her to her room, and we all fall asleep in her room again at midnight.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris' pov

Its been 2 weeks. We've just been hanging with our friends. Homework from school and other stuff. Other agents took Robert's death case so we can focus on the Blacks kidnapping case.

Today is Tuesday, and I'm sitting in science next to Tobias. Lauren and Al are throwing paper balls at me. I'm starting to get angry and feel like punching them. Tobias must sense this because he grabs my hand and rubs circles on the back. For some reason, it soothes me.

When class is over, Tobias helps me fix my hair. Once we are done, he runs out the room.

"Race ya to the gym!" He tells. I run after him. I take a shortcut to class. I'm not really paying attention. Someone grabs me and shoved me in a closet. Lauren. I notice 3 other people with her. Al, Molly, and Drew.

Drew and Al grab my arms and Molly blindfolds me. I smirk. I've done this during training before with Uriah.

I turn my head to the right, and bite down on someone's arm that was holding me. As I did this I kick back my left foot, hit the other where the sun don't shine, and they both dropped my arms. The person on my right, who is Al, screamed. I use my left hand to find his face. I throw my right hand exactly where my left hand is, move it out the way at the last second, and I know I gave him a black eye. I knee him in the stomach. Someone kicks me in the side. I guessing its Molly because Someone pulls my hair and runs, and I hear high heels click on the floor. Molly wasn't wearing any today. Of course Lauren. But she just had to hurt me in some way. I grab Molly's foot, before she brings it back down to kick me again.

I pull, making her fall, and knock her unconscious. I finally take off the blindfold and run the the gym. I don't want the guys to worry about me. As I'm running, I hear other footsteps. I turn to see Drew chasing me. I see the gym's doors. As soon as I go through them, Drew grabs my shoulder and kicks my side.

Without hesitation, I turn punch him and hear a crack in his nose. I give him a black eye, knee him in the ribs and let him fall. By now, I have bloody and scratched knuckles and some smeared blood on my shoes from the broken nose I gave Drew.

The whole class is silent. I casually walk to sit down by my friends. Everyone was doing whatever. Today, we weren't suppose to dress out. Basically this meant that Coach Amar told everyone that today is a free day. We have one every once in a while. Slowly, everyone starts to talk again. At least its not silent. Peter stands up to go help Drew. But where's Eric? I haven't seen him in a while. But if I do, then Peters not here. I'm brought out if my thoughts when the Christina speaks.

"Okay, I'm just going to get to the point. What happened, why were you late and why is there blood on your hands?"

"Well, Four and I were racing to class. I took a shortcut, and wasn't paying attention around me. Someone shoved me in a closet, it was Lauren. But there were other people, 3 others. Molly, Drew, and Al. Al and Drew grabbed my arms while Molly blindfolded me." I take a second to look at everyone's faces. I see Uriah's lip slowly start to turn into a smile. We fist bump. He knows I can fight with a blind fold on. Everyone looks at him like he's stupid or he helped, or they're in confusion. Before anyone speaks I continue.

"Uriah has nothing to do with this. He just knows and has seen what I can do with a blindfold on. Anyways, I bite Al, and kick Drew where the sun doesn't shine. He fell, and I punched Al in the eye. I kneed him in the stomach and Molly kicked my ribs. I grabbed her foot, made her fall and knocked her unconscious. Lauren ran in the middle of it all, but not before she pulled my hair. Wimp. Anyways, I ran here and Drew was chasing me. And you guys know the rest." Zeke, Uriah, Will, Lynn, and Four look proud of me. Lynn and I are like sisters and close friends, even though we don't acknowledge it. She doesn't like all the girls stuff, neither do I. They smile and I smile back. The girls-except for Lynn- look horrified because I was attacked.

"Oh my, why would they attack you?" Shauna asked. I explain to them what happened when Peter, Molly, and Drew attacked me.

"Well Lauren probably set this up because she wants Four. Thinking that she can hurt me to get to him. The others dont like me because of what happened last time."

"Well, let me just say, you are an amazing fighter! Where did you learn that?"

"Your know, just took self defense classes at a young age." Technically, I'm not lying. I'm just not telling them everything. They nod, and we talk about other things. Class is over, I go clean up and we head to lunch as a group. Half way through lunch, it goes completely silent when some people go through the door. Molly, Drew, and Al cone through. Molly has a bruise on her jaw, is limping-must've pulled her leg too hard- and is holding an ice pack to her head. Drew had an black eye and has a bandage around his nose and has a slight limp from me kicking him. Al has a black eye too, and a bandage around where I bit him. Everyone starts talking about who that could be, or if I hit all of them, not just Drew. My table turns to me.

"Whoa. You did all of that?" Marlene asks in disbelief. I shrug. They rest of the day was uneventful. The principle called me down, and was trying to come up with a punishment. I told her to look at the cameras, she did. It shows how I was pulled in, and after a while, started running out toward the gym. It also shows Drew attacking me first, I was just using self defense. I'm glad she knows me, because I don't just fight someone to fight. She knows that.

"Hey, by the way, can I see the attendance of Eric and Peter?" I explain what I noticed. It would only make sense if they are watching over something, trying to hide it. I print out their attended because, they match. When one is here, the other is out. It started the same time the Blacks went missing.


	19. Chapter 19

Tris' pov

I told Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will. I also asked Hana if she could print out their attendance each week. I have a weird feeling thinking about this. We can't just show up at their houses without giving us away. Ugh, I have to clear my head! I know other people are getting suspicious. It's finally Friday though! We are in math, and we have to do a project. It's due Friday. (It's a new week, and it's Wednesday.)

Zeke-Uriah

Lauren-Nick

Four-Jake

Tris-Peter

I stopped listening when the teacher said I have to work with Peter. REALLY! Well, I guess I can see what's going on with him and Eric. After class, I go up to Peter.

"We're going to work at your house after sch-" he cuts me off.

"No. Where working at your house, or the library." He tries to say casualty. Huh, so he is hiding something.

"Why the sudden no? What are you doing, hiding something?" I say as a joke and roll my eyes so he doesn't think I know anything. "Why not at your house? We can't go to my house because my families having visitors this week." I lie. "Your house can't be that bad. Is it because-"

He sighs. "FINE! Let's do it at my house then. Just SHUT UP!" I give him a fake smile as he writes down his address. I walk out the room to Tobias. It's finally the end of the school day. Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and I rode to school together. They give me a gun to hide in my boots, and a knife to put on my back. They drop me off, and I head to the door. I knock twice, and Peter answers it.

"Let's make this quick." Well then.

"Hello to you too." I say sarcastically. He just rolls his eyes. I walk in, and it's a normal size. Just and upstairs. When you walk in, to the left is a kitchen that leads to the backyard and dining room. To the right is the living room. Straight ahead are some stairs. We go up there, and too his room. It's at the end of the hallway.

I look around as we enter. There's just a plain bed, a dresser, a night stand, a closet, a bathroom, a bookshelf, some pic- wait what? Why does he have a bookshelf? He doesn't come across as a smart person. Peter breaks my train of thoughts.

"Let's get this over with." For the next hour, we work on our project, we are halfway done. Peter says that's enough and we can finish tomorrow. He leads me out his house. Then shuts and locks the door. Wow. I called Tobias and ask for a ride.

I tell him how weird Peter was acting. He never left me alone. I went to get some water and he came with me. He needed to go get something from his car and he made me go too. I explain how he was trying to avoid me going over to his house. Also about how his room looked and how he tried to get me out his house without looking suspicious. But I didn't see Eric. He wasn't at school, nor Peter's house. We need to get back in there.

The next day, Eric didn't come to school, so Peter was there. After school, I went to his house again. I was there sooner than last time. We go up to his room again. He gets a phone call, and I start to get up so I can follow wherever he needs to go.

"Just wait here, I need to take this. It's my mom. She's always traveling, so I never get to talk to her." I think he's lying. Buy I just smile and nod. I start working on the project again. I hear the front door shut. I look out the window, and Peter is talking on the phone in his car.

I take this chance to look around his room. I look under the bed, the closet, the dresser without messing anything up, and the nightstand. When I was checking the nightstand, I seen a slight color difference one the bottom of the inside of it. I take out the draw, and flip it over. There's a pressure plate on the bottom corner. I put on some gloves, and push it down, so I won't leave fingerprints.

Something falls out from the inside. I lift the draw. It's a necklace, with a little bit of dried up blood. I take out a plastic bag from my backpack. Since I knew I was coming back, I brought stuff so I'm prepared. I carefully and swiftly put the necklace in the bag.

I swear I've seen this exact necklace before. It's a really expensive necklace, you can sell it for a lot. This can't be his. I put the draw back and I hear the front door open and someone running up. I swiftly take of my gloves, and stuff them in my bag, sit down and start working on our project again. We are almost done with it. 5 minutes later, we finish.

"Well, since you don't have to be here anymore, GET OUT!" I think Peter is using him hating me as an excuse to get me out faster. I've got to admit, it seems more normal than yesterday. I call Tobias to take me home. On the way, I tell him about the necklace. I don't know exactly where I've seen it though. We get home, and I go to my room. I set the bag with the necklace on my dresser.

I put my other stuff down and walk back to my dresser. I look at my pictures on it. There's one of me, Tobias, Caleb, Robert, and Susan. I closely look at it. I miss them so much. Before I put it down, I see something around Susan's neck. A familiar looking necklace. Susan got that necklace when she was smaller for her birthday. It was custom made. It had two hands, like one helping the other. She never took it off.

I look at the necklace I had. The same symbol. I look as closely as I can with it in the bag, and there is an S.B. In the middle. Nobody normal would notice it. ITS SUSAN'S! I grab the necklace and picture. I run around trying to find Will. He and the others are in the kitchen. I run in there and they give me a confusing look.

"We got to go. I need Will, i think I might've found something." I grab Will and drag him outside. Tobias gets in and drives the the HQ. On the way, I explain to them about the necklace, Peter, and the picture. We get there and Will goes over to Caleb and they look at the necklace, run some test, look at the blood, and do whatever they do. When they're done, Caleb eyes look hopeful.

"It's Susan's necklace and blood."


	20. Chapter 20

Tris' pov

"Why was it Peter's house?" I say thinking out loud. "Wait... I that means, they're in that house. I mean think about it. Either him or Eric stay here, Peter was trying to keep me out his house, and how they don't throw anymore parties. They're hiding them in there." I say answering my own question. Will and Caleb seem to get this, but Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah look amazed.

"Hey, that's just how my mind works." I smile. "Okay, we need to get back into that house, and look around. But we can't just all go over there. We need a-"

"A fake party!" Uriah yells.

"That's so- actually, that's not bad. We can spread the news that he's having a party, he can't get out of it. If he tries, everyone will start complaining and it'll ruin his reputation. We just need to keep bringing it up, to know that people are starting to wonder." Everyone agrees and I text Christina that Peters having a party Friday and tell them to spread the news. We have two days to prepare to go to his house.

(Thursday)

We arrive at school, and everyone is talking about Peter's party. Thankfully, Peter is the one to show up today. We even made flyers, talking about how this is the party of the year. We need as many people as we can get to go to this party. People are talking to Peter, about being there. He looks so confused so I take a flyer to him.

"WHAT!?" Peter yells. Everyone in the hallways stop talking. "I'm not having a party!? Who said I was?"

"What, you can't just cancel the party now, everyone is looking forward to it. Hey! Who would think something is wrong if Peter didn't throw this party, because he hasn't thrown one in a while?" I yell, addressing the people in the hallway. Everyone mummers a type of agreement, and Peter reluctantly agree. I smirk at him and we head to our class.

Peter has been in a bad mood all day. I call tell he has mixed emotions, anger, hate and fear. At lunch, we all just chat with each other, and Christina gets up to throw her food away.

Ugh, I need another water bottle and I turn to ask Christina to get me one before she sits down. Christina doesn't take long to throw her food away, so I look in the direction she went in. I barely see someone pull her through the door. I get up, say I have to use the bathroom and follow her.

I go through the doors, and see someone turning at the end of the hallway to my left. I quickly but quietly follow. I turn, to see them take a right. I follow, and hear someone hit the lockers. I turn to see someone holding Christina at the lockers.

He's asking her someone and she's shaking her head, looking fearful. I get close enough to go unnoticed to see its Peter. I run and tackle him to the ground, so he's lying in his stomach, and holding his hands behind his back. Christina, doesn't move, she in shock.

"What are you doing with her!" I say to Peter, trying not to raise my voice.

"She's the reason everyone thinks I'm having a party. I don't need any people at my house. Especially a freaking party!"

"She didn't start this. We were walking at the mall, and some girl asked us if we were going to your party. We said what party and she told us." I lie. "Christina just got excited, but you should know that, she loves parties. This wasn't her fault. And don't let me EVER see you hurt her again. Got it?" He nods and I get up, and he walks away, talking to himself. I turn to look at Christina.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine that's to you. I just have a headache, and my wrist her from where he grabbed me by." She says while rubbing her wrist and head. There are faint bruises on her wrist, showing where Peter grabbed her too hard. "But thanks, for being there. Why where you there?" She questions. "And why did you lie to him?" We start walking back to lunch

"No problem. And Well, you don't take long to throw your stuff away, and I was going to ask you to get me a water bottle. I looked over and seen you being pulled out the door. I said I was going to use the bathroom, and followed you here. And I lied because I didn't want him to think you did it. It wasn't your idea. I don't want you or my friends being hurt because it was their idea." I answer honestly. "How did you know I was lying?"

"It was something I picked up from my parents." She shrugged. I'm really good at hiding my lies. I guess wasn't trying to hide that I was lying. Peter wouldn't be able to tell anyways, he was scared. "I just don't know what to tell them. I mean, you were gone for longer that a bathroom break. I have some bruises and a headache. I've never been attacked, I-I- I don't know what to do or say, I'm still kind of in shock."

"It's okay, I'll explain to them if you want, you don't have to say anything. And yeah, being attacked isn't the best thing." I say, trying to lighten the mood. She laughs. We walk back in, and sit down. We only have like 10 minutes left.

"Hey what took- Christina, what happened?" Will asked. She looked at me, and I explained. Will looks like he going to kill Peter. With his training, it wouldn't be that hard. We didn't elaborate on it anymore. The rest of the school day was a blur. We went home, and talked about our plan tomorrow night.


	21. Chapter 21

Time skip to party night.

Tris' pov

We are at the house getting ready. We can't carry any big weapons because we'll have to hide it, and that might look suspicious. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt, blue button up, and brown boots. I had a knife my left boot and on my back, and a small handgun in my right boot. I also have a black jacket on. They boys are ready, and they hide their stuff too. We decided to separate. Me and Tobias will try to find any clues, and Uriah and Zeke will be look out. If we need extra help, Zeke will come and help, and Uriah will cause a distraction. Will will be our back up, any if we have any technical problems, he'll help. Like if we need to mess with the lights, or music, or some kind of distraction.

We get there, we decide to have fun first. To make it look like we are here just for another party. Instead of beer, we replace some with juice, but still with the beer smell (we hid them). We can't get drunk here. We hang out with our friends for a while, and we have to act drunk, because everyone is starting to become that way. But I notice Peter stands by the stairs, almost the whole time.

I tell Zeke and Uriah, they nod and then leave. I don't know how, but they get Peter to follow them. Tobias and I head upstairs. Not body will notice though. We get to the end f the hallway, where Peter's room is. We look around in the hallway, and there is a little stand like thing at the end (like a night stand). We get to his door and I start to open it, when I get a text from Zeke, saying Peter is headed back to the stairs. We hear footsteps, so Tobias pushes me against the door, kissing me. When we back up to the door, it closes without making it seem obvious. Peter comes up to us. We pull apart, and I start talking.

"Hheeeeyyyyy Peetter." I pretend to slur. "We're kinda busy."

"Oh sorry." And he leaves. Tobias let's me down, and open the draw. Nothing. I sigh. We open Peter's bedroom door and go in. Tobias silently closes it. There's a few beer cans up here, so I empty them out and put the on the floor, scattered. So it looks like we've been drinking. We start going through his room, when Zeke texts us again. We put everything back, and sit on the bed. I sit on Tobias's lap. I mess up his hair, and he does the same. I take off my jacket, and put it on the floor, besides us. He does the same. He starts to kiss my neck, and Eric comes through. He looks at us, sigh, and says,

"Just don't mess up anything." And leaves. He thinks-HA! He has no idea what we are doing. I look at Tobias, and he's thinking the same thing. We stifle our laughs, just incase he's still close by. We get up, and start to go through everything. I go to the bookcase, and we try to move it. It won't budge. And I know how cliché this sounds, start pulling books, seeing if there is a secret door. Tobias helps me, but nothing works. I was sure it had to do with this.

As I turn to walk away, I trip over a book that fell over, and grab a shelf to stop me. The shelf pulls out, and the bottom half of the bookcase splits in half, and opens, like double doors. Behind it, is a wall. What the heck? I look closer, and see that it's a different shade of paint, and a thin handle off to the side, almost unnoticeable. I show Tobias, and we text Zeke. We'll send him in, and see what he can find.

Before we text Zeke, he gives us another warning. We close the door, and push the shelf back in place. We move from that part of the room, to the wall. I jump up, and wrap my legs around Tobias. We mess up our hair more, and he starts to whisper to me.

"Make sure whoever comes up, doesn't see what I'm doing. I'll text Uriah and Will to get Peter and Eric away, while Zeke climbs through the window. Then we'll open the door. Give me a signal if they start to comes towards us. Remember, act drunk." He explains.

He takes my phone out of my pocket, and starts to text them. Peter comes through this time.

"Sorry, just um, looking, um for Eric." He doesn't know why we are up here. I wonder what's behind the door. Him and Eric seem pretty eager to keep this room under supervision. I think Uriah and Will made a distraction because Zeke climbs in through the window. We lock the door, and go over to the book case. I pull the shelf again, and open the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Tris' pov

I open the door and send Zeke in. If we do find anything or anyone, we can't bring them out right now. Who knows if Peter and Eric are armed?! When it opened, there was a staircase leading down, and a faint light. When Zeke goes in, we shut the door and bookcase. We have to stay in there until Zeke texts us to let him out.

Tobias sits on the bed while I pace. I can't sit still. What if they are down there? What if Zeke gets trapped or something? I should've went down there. I wish I could know if they were there or not. I can't help but feel that if we don't solve this soon, I might end up wherever they are too. When I get nervous, I can't sit still.

"Will you stop pacing please? Zeke will be fine. Just, Just take a seat and breath." He said while pulling me so I sit down in his lap. I start to bounce my right knee up and down, and he places a hand on it to keeo to from moving.

"What if something happens to him? What if they are down there? We can't do anything about it right now. What if-" I get cut of by Tobias's lips.

"He will be fine. He has his phone, we know where he is. He'll tell us if anything goes wrong. We'll come up with a plan. We just need to make sure they are okay and see if they are even here. Calm down okay? It's going to be fine." I sigh and nod my head. I hope everything is okay. We just spend this time talking, 'drinking' and of course, kissing.

Zeke's pov

Six opens the door for me. What kind of person has this kind of sceret door? There is something wrong with this boy (Peter). There are stairs when you go through the door. I walk down the stairs. I step down quietly, just incase someone is down here. There is barely any light. I get to the bottom, and turn right.

I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mr. and Mrs. Black, and Susan were tied up to chairs, but not just with ropes. With chains too. The chairs were bolted to the ground. They were sleeping, hopefully. I check their pulses and sigh in releif.

I took a good look around the place. There were boxes of colored liquids. They almost look like the serums were create in scien-. They are! I remember when Six told us how the teacher had Peter and Eric clean up afterwards. There were empty bottles around the Blacks.

Behind where they are sitting, was a board. It had a table on it. Different columns labled with serums, fear, peace, parazlying, etc. ANd there were three rows, Susan, Mr. Black, and Mrs. Black. I start to take pictures of everything when i hear movement. I duck behind some boxes. I come out when realizing it was Mrs. Black waking up.

We stare at each other for a while. I snap out of my daze and explain to her what's going on. I can't excatly help them excape. I don't have anything to cut the chains, or to break the bolts. I took out the water bottle and gronola bar I brought with me. I feed her and give her water.

We talk ever so quietly. I look around they room as she explains what happened, and spot a camera n the corner. Damn! I show her and she sighs.

"I forgot about tht. Crap... We can't talk very loud. It oicks up loud voices, not quiet ones. Everytime they talk about something private or something they just want us to know, they whisper. Do the same." She informs me.

Mrs. Black has explained what happened since they were kipnapped. Peter or Eric were using them as test subject. They took the serums we had from school, and used them. If they weren't strong enough, or didn't work, they would write it down, and I guess tell the teacher/ their boss. Then she would have us make more and fix the mistakes.

I recorded everything she told me, and sent all the information to Six and Will. She's been thinking of ways to get out, and tells me her ideas. Although she doesn't know where the camera is sending the informatio I type them in my notes, and tell her when I will be back with help. I text Six and tell her I'm done. I hate to leave them just like this, but we don't have the right supplies or anything. At least we know where they are now.


	23. Chapter 23

Tris' pov

I get a text from Zeke saying he is ready. I saved all the evidence he sent me. I text Uriah and Will to keep Peter and Eric downstairs. Tobias goes to open the door for Zeke. Zeke tells us what was down there, and texts me what kind of supplies we need so we don't forget. We go down to the party for 10 minutes then Zeke, Uriah, Will, Tobias and I leave to gather everything we need and to advise a rescue plan. When we get home, Max calls us.

"Hey guys. Something happened at the HQ and we need to shut everything down for a while to go in hiding. No one can know we are here. Since you guys are outside the HQ, you'll stay out until we get things situated. You won't be able to contact us and vice versa until it's ready again. Whoever is with you is who you guys have. Like Hana and Amar and Tori. Try and finish your mission without us. And it'll be at least a few weeks until we can contact each other. So, anything you need to say, say it now."

"We found the Blacks and who they are hiding. We are coming up with a plan to get them out."

"Good job. Hope everything is alright. Don't worry about us. We just can't risk anyone knowing where we are. I'll call you when we are in the clear." And he hangs up. Looks like we have to do this on our own.

The next day, brainstormed and came up with a plan. We convinced Christina to have a party at her place next week. It gives us time to make sure we have everything. This weekend we just got our stuff together and going over the plan. We can't afford to mess this up. We don't have backup.

We get to school on Monday and Christina comes up to me.

"Why do I need to throw a party this week?" Um... What do I say? I can't ask Max. Ugh.

"Christina. You can't tell anyone this okay?" She nods. I pull into my car. I explain to her that I'm in the FBI, how the Blacks and at Peter's party we found them. How her party is suppose to be distraction so I can sneak in the house. After I explain, she looks at me with a surprised look.

"Ok I know you won't do this alone because that would be stupid. So that means Four, Zeke, and Uriah are working with you right? And I'll tell/text you if Peter or anyone leaves my house. And can I pick out your outfits and stuff? I've plenty of movies and tv shows to hide your weapons while looking good. Please?"

"Yea, they work with me. But don't say anything. I'll tell them you know. And thanks for the help. And... Sure why not. Maybe it handy to have my weapons hidden. And you know what? After the whole HQ thing gets situated, you can work in the costumes department. We need help in that." She squeals. "Oh, and Will also works with us. But not so much in field. More computer stuff. He wasn't allowed to say anything so don't get mad at him." She nods. I answer any questions, and then we go into the building.

***night of party, Friday***

"There. All done." Christina says. She dressed me up, and I have all kinds of little gadgets on me. We can definitely use Christina in the FBI. Uriah and Will go with everyone else to the party, while Tobias, Zeke and I go to Peter's house. We get to Peter's house after Christina says him and Eric are at the party. Why would they leave the house alone? I see all the windows boarded up from the inside. There are all kinds of bolts locking the front door. We go to the back, and there is a keypad to open the door. Of course there is. I sign, and we try to figure this out. As I'm about to give up, I come up with an idea.

"We need flour." I say. (A/N; I seen this in a movie. Idk if it is flour, all I know is it's suppose to be some kind of white substance. So I'm going to say it's flour for the sake of the story.) They look confused at first but then I see them understand what I'm saying. Tobias goes to get some really quick. When he gets back, I put some over the keypad. And it sticks to 0,1,2,5,6,8.

But more flour sticks to numbers 1 and 5, so that means there used twice. 0,1,1,2,5,5,6,8. We have no idea what to do, so I call Uriah and Will. Will picks up, and he gets Uriah into their car so they can talk. I tell them, and they come up with an idea. We have to correspond the numbers the the letters in the alphabet. We stay on the phone and talk it over. We know it has something to do with Peter, but the letters don't make sense. A-1 A-1 B-2 E-5 E-5 F-6 H-8. Uriah suggests that some are in the double digits.

"Ugh! This is going to take forever! For all we it can be one of their names." I say frustrated. Zeke writes something down on his paper.

"It's Peters name!" I look at what his writing. P-16 E-5 T-20 E-5 R-18. I take a pic and send it to Will and Uriah. Tobias types in the numbers, and the back door opens. We walk in and start to head upstairs, but we aren't alone, as we thought we were.


	24. Chapter 24

Tris' pov

We get inside Peter's house, but there are other people there. There isn't a lot of light, so we can't see their faces. As soon as we stand up, they point all guns to us. I study their stances. They look as if they don't care, their feet are set wrong, they're holding the guns wrong. Like, they aren't really going to shoot. But there was something familiar about their stance.

I've only seen it one time though. We were practicing getting out of a gunpoint situation, and the guns they used were filled with blan- THEY DONT HAVE BULLETS IN THEIR GUNS! Man, when did people get so stupid? It looks like Tobias and Zeke figured it out too. I was looking around the room, when something catches my eye in the corner. I barley see a gun. It's pointed directly at Tobias.

In a heartbeat, I run and push him out the way. The gunman tried to shoot us but Tobias rolled us out the way. Zeke is 2 against 1, but we know he has it. Tobias pulls out his gun and the men freeze. There's 7 total. He shoots the gunman in his hand first and tells Zeke to handcuff him for questioning later. Before he gets to anyone else, someone walked through the door with a gun if his own. He seems vaguely familiar. I look over to Tobias and his eyes widen ever so slightly. I look back at this mysterious man and I realize it's Marcus.

Before Marcus went to jail, that's when he started hitting Tobias. It had only been a week when I seen Marcus hit Tobias. I was going to do something the next day, but he was already put in jail.

"Well look who it is. Nice to see you again Tobias and Beatrice." He said. I shoot Zeke a look that says 'later' and 'don't ever repeat it'. Before anyone can respond, I get hit on the back of my head and fall. Just as I'm about to go unconscious, I see someone about to hit Tobias and Zeke, but darkness takes over before I can say something.

I wake up with a slight headache. I try to move my hands to rub my head, but they won't move. I open my eyes and see Zeke, Tobias, and I tied to chairs in a line. Zeke is already awake. He tells me he doesn't have his gun or knife. I realize I don't feel mine either. But I remember Christina hid some weapons in my outfit. Instead of talking, I look at Zeke and look down at my clothes in different spots hoping he gets the message. He must've because he nods. About 5 minutes later, Tobias wakes up too.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. It isn't that long until someone comes in and sets some food on our laps and a water bottle next to it. I didn't realize how hungry I am. How are we suppose to eat this? I look over and see Zeke bending his head to eat it. Tobias and I do the same. I open my water bottle with my teeth, and drink some, and screw the lid back on so it doesn't spill. Once we are done, 2 people come through the door. It's Marcus and a random man.

"You guys finally woke up. Well, I love like to give you a thank you gift for helping putting me in jail. Not only did I go to jail for teaming with Jeanie, but also child abuse. Even if it barely started." He growled. "So, Mike, untie Tobias please, and bring him to the center of the room." Mike, grabbed Tobias and throw him to the middle. He had a strong grip, and in a position where he couldn't move. He tied Tobias's hands to each other, so it is harder for him to do anything.

Marcus started to take off his belt. No. Nonononono... Not again. I can't let him do this. I look over to Zeke and I see that he realizes what he is going to do. Before Marcus hits, Mike moves just in time and leaves. I hear Tobias' muffled scream once it hits his leg, preventing him from getting up easily. I use my bracket I have on to untie my right hand. I try todo it faster, because Marcus keeps hitting Tobias. After 7 hits, I get my right free. I take out my bobby pin knife from my hair and cut the rest of my ropes. After the 14th hit I run in front of Tobias' next hit. The belt wraps around my wrist, making it sting with pain. I let out a small cry as I yank the belt from Marcus. I swing my arm with as much force as I can get right now, and hit him across his face. He kicks my feet from under me, making my head hit the cement floor and blacking out.


	25. Chapter 25

Tobias' pov

Every time the belt hits, I can feel the blood roll down my back. I'm not going to scream out loud though. I see Tris struggling to get out along with Zeke. I keep telling myself if he keeps hitting me, he's not hitting Tris, that's all I care about right now.

Around the 14th hit, I don't feel it anymore. I'm confused. I look over to where I hear a cry in pain. Tris! Everything happens so fast, all I see is Tris blacking out. This enrages me. How dare he hurt her! While he's laughing, I gather all the strength I have left to fight Marcus back, for Tris. I grab a metal pole from the corner of the room and hit Marcus in the head with it. I untie Zeke, and he cleans my back really quick, while I help clean up Tris' wrist and try to get her to wake up.

Eventually, she wakes up, but she's just slightly dazed. Zeke breaks open the door, and we go through the house looking for the Blacks. We find them in another room, in the same condition we were when we woke up. There were the other people in there, and we shot them, and tied them up. We try to escape, but all the doors are locked and barricaded from the outside.

Tris' pov

I call Uriah and tell him what happened. I told him to end the party and gather up the gang and come to Peters house, but lock up or tie up him and Eric. We are still trying to get out, but it's no use. We can't call the headquarters or Max, or anyone really agents.

Uriah and the others are outside. I can't believe they didn't check for our phones while we were tied up. Ammatures. I did hide mine in the bottom of my shoe, but still. There's a buzz and I check the message from Uriah.

U-hey we are going to need you to back up. We can't move anything, there's too much and it's too heavy. We are going to blow up the entrance so... yeah. Might want to move to a safe distance.

I tell the others to back up. When we are getting to a safe distance, Tobias trips and falls onto his back. He landed on some leftover legos on the floor. Why do they have legos in the first place? They hurt when you step on them. I turn my attention back to Tobias. He doesn't scream, but he looks like he is about to. He tries to get up but just groans. His wounds started to bleed again. Marcus didn't hold back this time when he was beating him. I inwardly shutter at the thought.

On instinct, I run up to him and help him up. We are almost where the Blacks and Zeke are when the explosion goes off. The door blows up too, and I feel instant pain. A stray piece is wedge into my calf. I can feel the blood run down my leg and I drop to the floor because I can stand on it any longer. I cry out in pain, no matter how hard I tried to keep it in.

The Black are helping Tobias while Zeke helps me. He tried to take it out, but it's in there too deep. Uriah and Will come through the door and see us. They grab Tobias and Zeke pick me up and we head to the car. Shauna is driving us to the hospital. When we arrive, they put me under sleep so they can surgically remove it. I slowly fall into deep sleep.

When I wake up, I'm on my stomach with my rug leg on a pillow (the one that got the piece stuck in). I'm on a bed in a white room, a hospital room. I look to my left and see Tobias on his stomach in another bed right next to mine. We are roommates.

"Hey roomy." He says with a smile.

"Hey. are you okay?" I ask hoping his back is okay.

"Yeah. They stitched up the bad openings, but the others have to heal on their own. Thanks, by the way. You know, for helping me. When I tried to get up, I could barely keep my eyes opened. I was seeing black spots. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't help. And why are you in the hospital. Last thing I remember is getting to the Blacks and a scream. Then I apparently blacked out." He looked a little worried at the end.

"Your welcome. You would've done the same for me. And when they explosion when off, the door blew up too, and a stray piece found its way into my calf." I say like no big deal.

"I'm so sorry. If I didn't fall, you wouldn't have been hurt. I-" I cut him off.

"It's not your fault. You can't control where flying piece go." We talk a little more before Zeke, Uriah and Will come in.

"Hey. Ya'll alright?" Will asked. We say yeah and they explained what happened. Max called them and said we they HQ is fine. He took the others into custody. But we need to invest age Peter's house for anything else. We talk about what's going to happen next.

"Oh yeah. They girls are all wondering what happened and stuff and we thought we should let you explain. Well, just Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn." Tobias and I groan. Will goes to out, and comes back in with them.

Zeke said Max told him we can tell them. The helped us and he thinks we can train them. We-more like I- explained what's going on and stuff. They actually seem excited to help us.

"Finally! I didn't think I could hold it in anymore." Christina said with a sigh. I chuckle a little bit. "And I only knew because they needed help." She says to the other girls. We all talk and decide to check out his house next week when we get out the hospital. Everyday, Zeke and Christina bring our school work and stuff so we don't fall behind. But right now, there's only one thing going through my head, what does this key do? What's it for?


	26. Chapter 26

Tris' pov

We are back at school this week. We talk with the gang to make sure we all have the same story of what happened. We are saying that Tobias was cooking food, cutting up some meat. And I tried to scare him and he dropped the knife and it hit my calf. He took me to the hospital, and he called the rest of the gang. That's why they ended the party early. And that Tobias stayed at the hospital with me.

I just have to wrap my calf, (like the wrap you use to wrap a sprained ankle), and I can go to school.

"So Max thinks we should go back on Wednesday to check out his house for anything else. He'll excuse us from school. But only you, Four, Uriah, and I are going. Will will be at the house, sending all the information we send him to our computers and the Max's. Also so he can call back-up just in case. The others are staying so it doesn't draw too much attention that a handful of kids are absent." Zeke explains.

Wednesday comes around fast and we are in Peters room, heading to the bookcase. We go through and search down there, and we have to wear gloves. There are 3 small boxes of used and unused serums. Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke take the upstairs. I start to look around and a poster in the corner of the room.

Why is there a random poster? I go over there, and pick at the poster. I take it off and see a door. Not like a regular door, like on you have to crawl through, almost like an oversized vent. I quietly open it and crawl through the tunnel. When I get to the end of the tunnel, I see a room. I finial,y stand up, and I look around.

In here, there is a giant screen, with a bunch of buttons and keyboards attached to it and all kinds of files/folders on it. (A/N: sorry, not very good at describing it. Its like in those cartoons and movies where there's a giant laptop basically. Like in Phineas and Ferb, where Perry goes to his select lab, that computer screen thing.) I look at the screen and I see what looks exactly like my key around my neck. I click on it, and it pulls up information about it.

Described shape: shotgun key

Where it is: unknown

Purpose: to create a death serum. The final secret ingredient.

Instructions: press you finger the the very tip for 5 seconds. The end pops out, pull it, and the liquid substance will come out. Push close when done. Automatic refill. Takes 7 minutes to refill.

Other info: when opened, a liquid oozes out of it. It will knock someone out for 10 minutes when in contact with skin. Add this oz to the paralyzing serum to create a death serum. Only one person can open it, whoever possession in it in. He/she will always have it on them.

Wow... I never knew that. I see the files/folders on the desk and open one. I see one that says suspects. I open it and see Tobias's, Zeke's, the Blacks's, and my name on this list with a picture of us next to our names. They think it belongs to one of us. After looking at these, I glance at my key really quick and see tape over the end. Max must've put it on there so I don't accidentally open it and knock myself out. Does this mean only I can open it?

I take pictures of everything I see. The info about the key and the files/folders of us, etc. I head back through the tunnel to get everyone else.

"Six!" I hear someone yell. Zeke maybe? "Six, where are you? Did you find anything?"

I crawl all the way through and see them looking for me.

"Hey guys... Come check out what I found. They head over to me. I show them the tunnel and they look amazed. We crawl through and enter the secret lab room. When they see the screens and files, they look through them. Uriah pulls me aside.

"Hey Six? Umm isn't that the thing Max gave you? The key that looks exactly like the pictures."

"Honestly Uriah, I don't know. I feel like it is. I'm even on the suspect list that has it. It all makes sense. But I don't want to open it, what if I pass out?" I really want to try this out but I don't want to put anyone else in danger trying to hide this thing. "Maybe that's why Luke was out for it!? Uri, I don't want anyone to get hurt because I have this thing on me. Look, I'm going to try and open it, catch me if i fall. If they ask questions, don't answer them. I'll let them know when I need them to. Okay?" When I pass out, just take me upstairs."

"Okay. I won't say anything. I'll close the cap thingy if the liquid spills. I'll try to catch you-" I playfully punch him, "I'm just kidding. And they might get suspicious. Just saying... But I'll carry you upstairs. But let's do this outside of this tunnel room. Just to make it easier. K?" I agree.

"Hey guys, Uriah and I are going to check the room they were originally placed in. We'll call if we find anything. You do the same." I say. We leave before anyone can object. I take off the the cover thing and slide my finger across it. It slides open and a gray looking liquid comes out.

It makes contact with my skin and I pass out. The last things I remember are Uriah sliding the cap back in place, tucking the key back where it goes so no one sees it, and calling the others while carrying me up the stairs. So, I'm the one they are looking for... But who's looking for me?


	27. Chapter 27

Tris pov

As I start to wake, I hear people talking.

"What happened? Why won't you tell us anything!" I recognize that voice as Zeke.

"Because she specifically told me not to. That she wants to tell you herself." Uriah says, sounding annoying. I hear some more bickering and I've had enough. I slowing open my eyes and sit up.

"Will you guys ever SHUT UP for like two seconds?!" I say to everyone. They look at me.

"She's awake!" Yells Uriah. "Thank goodness. They wouldn't stop bothering me."

"So do you want to explain then?" Tobias asks.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I say sarcastically. "And its a long story." I explain to them about the key. That's why Luke was after me. How I'm the one who knows where it is. Well besides Uriah when I showed him so I can test it, I didn't mention that. But I didn't say where it as or that I tried it. I said I fainted because the information was overwhelming and hit me all at once. Only Uriah knows where it is, well out of our group that is, but no one knows that. I tell them that the location changes every month, that Max informs me where it is.

"So, where is it?" Marlene asks.

I share a look with Uriah. He still has it. We didn't want them to find it on me.

"Max hasn't told me where it is, not yet anyways. I don't have it. I don't know exactly where it is." I answer honestly. 1) he hasn't told me where it is because I know where it is. 2) I don't have it, and 3) I don't know exactly where it is, if Uriah moved it to a different pocket. Therefore, I didn't lie and Christina can't say I'm lying. I look over to Uriah and he gives me a small smirk, knowing what I did. We fist bump, and everyone looks looks at us funny.

Uriah comes up with an alibi. "We remembered how she fought Luke. That was awesome." I smile to make it believable. Everyone starts to go back down to find more things, except Zeke and Tobias, who hold Uriah and I back. We both sigh.

"I don't believe that you don't know where it is." Tobias says to me.

"I don't know exactly where it is." I respond. Uriah and I are standing shoulder to shoulder, so, we secretly fist bump behind our backs. Uriah and I can't really be serious right now. Uriah then slips the key into my back pocket.

"Uriah, I know you know where it is. Tris would've told one of us. Do you have it?" Uriah responds the exact same way as me. Zeke and Tobias turn around, talking to each other. I swiftly put the necklace in a compartment in my shoe. No one ever looks there. It coverd perfectly. While they talk, Uriah and I do the same.

"Why can't we tell them? Why did you only tell me?"

"Because you were there when Luke was after it. I felt that you needed to know why you were defending/protecting me. And because Max specifically told us not too. Unless he changes that, we aren't allowed. I really want to, but I think they'll want to hide it, so no one is in danger. But I'm the only one who can open it. They'll eventually come looking for me, since my finger prints are on it. I'll ask Max, since everyone already knows about it. I hope they're not mad..." I say to Uriah. He nods in agreement.

After a few minutes, they turn around.

"If you guys find it, you would tell us right?" Uriah and I just nod and say yes. They proceed down to finish investigating.

"I feel, actually I don't know what to feel. We told them we would, but we can't. They're going to be pissed, since we didn't tell them." Uriah groans after saying this. I sigh.

"I'm going to call Max. I mean, they are in this investigation too, they should know. We could be putting them in danger, if they do know though. We need to tell at least Zeke and Four. They were here longer than the others." Uriah lets me use his phone, since it was already out. I step out into another room, a bathroom. I call Max, explain the situation, and he says we can tell Zeke and Tobias only. And maybe Will, since he's helped us too, almost from the beginning when Uriah and I got here. And since they were suspects too.

I walk back to Uriah, and ask him to get Zeke and Tobias. Will explain to Will later, so he can put a tracker of us just incase. They come back up a few moments later. I'm really nervous to tell them. I know they'll be angry, for not saying anything sooner. What if- my thoughts get cut off when they enter the room.

"So, Six, you want to explain?" Uriah starts off. I roll my eyes at him.

"So we know where the key is-"

"Where? We need to find it before it gets into the wrong hands." Zeke exclaims.

"It wasn't found here, I have it. Uriah just helped me keep it a secret." Before I can explain any further, Tobias interrupts.

"What!? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you lie to us? Why wouldn't you say anything?"

Uriah tries explaining. "But we didn't have a cho-" Zeke cuts him off.

"Are we not trustworthy enough for you Six? Was Uriah the only one you could trust? Was that why you guys were smiling and fist bumping? Is this a joke to you? You are putting people in danger since others are trying to find it. I can't be with you guys right now." Zeke storms out the room and house.

"Since you guys have so much trust in each other more than us, try this on your own for a while." Tobias follows Zeke. The rest of the gang come up.

"What's with all the yelling?"

" I told them something and they got pissed and left." I explain. Shauna says she's going to find where they went. But she's taking the girls with her, since they rode together, and it'll be easier to find them with more people. Will stays with us.

"Will, we are telling you what we told them. But you can't interrupt, no matter what okay?" We don't need him storming off too. He nods, and I explain everything. From what happened with Luke long ago, to how I work the key. And to why we couldn't say anything.

"Do you see why we couldn't tell others? If they truly don't know, other people will know they won't have a clue, and move on. It puts them in less danger. And Uriah only knows because he was the one who saved me. We only thigh it was funny because we didn't lie. We didn't think they would explode like that. They won't even let us explain everything!" I start rambling on.

"I understand. I would be mad at first too, but you guys weren't allowed to because of Max. I get that. Maybe if I explain, they'll listen, since they know I didn't know either. should I?" Will says.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping and understanding. They even think we should finish this by ourselves. We really did want to tell them, really. But, ugh! Why can't they listen? And yeah, if you could, explain. They'll listen to you more right now. we will finish here. Take the car. We'll catch the bus or something."

"Are you sure? It's getting late."

"Yes, we are trained FBI. I think we can get home safely." He chuckles a little and walks out. But we need to call when we get home.

"Uriah, what are we going to do first?" I just want to get this over with!"

"I don't know and me too. Before you ask, you thought out loud. "We laugh and head down to finish looking for other secrets and stuff. We start searching through everything and head back into the lab room. I faintly hear footsteps.

"Finally, they're back! I just want to leave this place already." Uriah says. We hear them come down.

"Hey guys! We just need to finish searching this lab room and we are done." There's no reply. I look over to Uriah, who noticed the same thing. The small door that we use to get in and out of this lab room closes. We run to the door, and try to open it. It's being blocked.

"Haha very funny guys. Let us out. We're sorry. Just open up." Uriah tries to reason. We hear a button, and something drops from the ceiling. It's knockout gas. What?

"Guys! Open up! Hurry!" We start shouting. The gas starts to fill up the room. We cover our noses with our shirts, knowing it will only help by like 2 minutes. We hear the door open, and about 10 people wearing all black and gas masks come in. Before we can fight back, Uriah and I pass out. All we know is that they aren't our friends, and we don't know who these people are.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tobias' pov**

I can't believe them! Why would they keep something like that from us! I can't even express what I feel right now. Zeke and I went in his car. We took three, one for the girls, one with me and Tris, and the other with the three other boys. We don't go home right away, so we stop to eat. He pulls up to Dauntless Garden. Max told us about this place once. When we sit down, Zeke speaks.

"I, I don't even know what to say. They lied to us. Why? We are trustworthy. Right?"

"Yeah we are. Apparently not to them. I mean Six and I are dating! She should trust me. That's what every relationship needs, trust. I thought we had it."mwhile we are flipping through the menu, the girls show up.

"Zeke, Four, what happened? Why were you yelling?" Shauna asks, concerned.

"Six and Uriah lied to us. Pretty much told us we weren't trustworthy. And ugh. It was, it made you second guess them. They seemed like it was all a joke." Zeke and I start rambling on, not really telling them what happened.

"Just get to the point already!" Lynn said. Of course she said that.

"Well, remember the key thing the lab computer showed? Well Six and Uriah said they didn't know where it was. They were fist bumps and smiling, like it was some kind of joke. They know where it is, maybe not exactly, but they know. They lied and said they didn't. But Six knows, and she told Uriah, no one else. I've known her longer, why didn't she tell me?" I explain and ask them. Before I say anything else, Will comes in and drags Zeke and I to Tris' car to talk.

"How'd you find us?" Zeke questions.

"I tracked your phones down. That's not the point. You guys should've let them finish."

"Why? So they rub it in our face how they lied and can't trust us? How they could keep a secret? How-" Zeke didn't finish.

"Would you guys shut up and let anyone explain to you before you jumped to conclusions? If you would've listened, you would've known that Max told them not to. They could've lost their jobs if they did. It would risk others people's lives if they knew where it was. Uriah only knows because he was there when she was attacked because she knew where it was." Will starts explaining everything we didn't let Tris or Uriah explain.

"Wow... I feel like a jerk. I just yelled at my brother and somewhat little sister for nothing. Man..." Zeke says while putting his face in his hands.

"Yeah, wow I feel bad too. Let's make it up to them. We'll order their favorites from here, some Dauntless cake, and take it back to Peter's and help them finish up. Yea? And thanks Will."

"No prob." We get out, order our food and sit and eat. After we finish, we order theirs to go, and head back over. Once we pul up, the door is broken. Like if someone broke in.

"Hey! I locked the door before I left." Will says. I look over to Zeke, a little scared of what we might find. I pull out my gun, Zeke and Will doing the same. We go inside and go down, to where they should be searching. We don't hear anything.

"Hello?" I call out. Nothing. We start looking, and when I get to the lab room, I see empty cans. "Hey guys! In here." I says to the others. When they come in, they examine the cans. Will speaks up.

"These hold knockout gas. Someone throws it and when it hits something, it opens." I look up, and notice little holes at the top. "Um, so it can hit the floor, and open? 'Cause look up." They do, and notice the holes too.

"Why... I feel super guilty. We just left them. I even said they should do this on their own. And now they gone? Someone came when we left them here. It wasn't even there fault. What if something happens. It'll be our fault." Zeke starts to panic a little. He gets it under control, because we've been trained to not panic. But, I'm feeling what Zeke is. We pretty much just left them by themselves, to be taken. Yeah, they can fight, but not against knockout gas. What if something happens to my Tris? Or Uriah? Zeke voices my thoughts.

"What is something happens to Uriah or Six?"

"No, we won't let that happen. We have to search for them. Will, can you track them down?"

"I'll try." We get to our house, and he heads to the computer room. He seems to find something. "Okay I found them. They are right here, but at least together." He points to an intersection on the map. "Headed towards the abandoned section, near another one, where the factionless live nearby. Let me-" All of a sudden, they disappear. WTF?

"Will, what just happened?" I say, worried.

"I think they enter a zone that blocks out trackers." Will responds, I think trying to hack into the system so we can continue. "Here, I'll try their ear pieces." By the looks of it, that doesn't work either. "You guys head over there, take your own ear pieces, and walkie-talkies just incase yours don't work out there. I tweaked them, they'll work from one side of the state, to the other. I'll either tell you if I found them through ear piece or walkie-talkie. Okay? but I'll need someone to stay, just in case." Christina and Shauna volunteer to stay. _Please be okay, Tris. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. You and Uriah will be okay. We'll find you. I promise._ I whisper to myself.

 **A/N: just found out how to use the bold/italic on this device!**


	29. Chapter 29

Tris' pov

I begin to open my eyes, still remembering what happened. I try to move, but I really can't. They ties Uriah and I back to back. Mistake number one. Then tied our feet together individually. Like my feet are tied together, and his are tied together, just not attacked to mine. I don't know if Uriah's awake. I nudge him with my shoulder, and he nudges back. I do it again, and so does he. We have a nudging war while laughing.

"Would you guys stop being so childish?!" His voice sounds familiar. Wait...

"Peter?" Uriah and I simultaneously, looking right at him, (in disbelief). We look at each other, as much as you can from this position, and laugh.

"Shut up! Okay finally. So, we just need one thing, and we could be done here. Since you already know about they key, I'll just ask. Where's the key and nobody gets hurt. Well that's a lie but it just won't be as painful. Either you know, or you friends know. We will get that key. Stop the car really quick." Peter hopes out and places a sheet of paper on the ground, with a rock on top so it doesn't blow away.

I look around the van we are in, trying to see who else is in here. As I'm looking, I see two other familiar looking people. Is that Eric? And Luke?

Uriah not being able to close his mouth, brings me out my thoughts and asks, "What's that?"

"Well you see, we know they will track you eventually. So we'll stay here for a bit, until we know for sure, then drive somewhere else, where we blocked anyone trying to track you. We left them a note, to make it look like a set up." Why didn't they just shut off the service too? Man these stupid. I know Uriah is thinking the same thing, I just shake my head at him so he knows not to bring it up. After a while, we move again, but since we are sitting at the back of this van, the windows are painted so we can't see. We continue for like 10 minutes.

"64 bottles of beer on the walls, 64 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. 63 bottles of beer on the wall." Uriah has been singing this since the number 99. You can tell Peter is about to explode and it's funny. I honestly think Uriah doing it just to get on Peters nerve. Once we stop, Peter runs out.

"Thank you! I couldn't stand being in there anymore. I can't take it. Why can't they ever shut up!" He complains while laying on the ground, hitting his head lightly on the ground to prove a point. Uriah and I laugh at Peter. "And their constant laughter! Like they're being KIDNAPPED! Who laughs?" He continues his little temper tantrum. Four people come around to get us. Two grab our legs, and the other town carry us on our sides. It's like they're holding a stack of wood, while we act the the wood. After many turns and stairs in the building we've come too, we are dropped in a room. Mistake number two, not tying us to anything. We are sitting back to back again, against the wall. Peter comes back in.

"So, we are giving you guys a week to hand over the key. Either one of you will say where it is, or one of your little friends. You'll get two meals a day, one for each, and we will get the information out of you guys one way or another."

"How are you out of jail? You're suppose to be in there for years! You're bail was like hundreds of thousands of dollars!" I almost yell. He shouldn't be out of jail.

"Took you long enough to ask. And I know someone who would pay for me to get out as long as I get the key. So here we are." And he leaves. Uriah and I sit in silence for a moment.

"Uriah, no matter what, don't say where it is. We need to make it believable that we don't know where it is. Let's hope Will explained everything and are looking for us now. Uriah, I love you like a brother, you know that?"

"Don't worry I won't. And yeah, I think they are, since they seemed to track us. And I love you too sis. But let's not be all sappy right now." I laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't. Just getting that stuff out the way now." Before I can continue, Eric comes through the door. Who has that kind of money to bail people out!?

"Hello Uriah. Hello Six, no wait, Tris. Or should I say, Beatrice." Uriah starts to laugh.

"Beatrice! Your names Beatrice!? I-"

"If you want to live if we get out of here, I advise you to stop." He immediately stops.

"B-Beatrice is a lovely name. So nice, that I'll want to name m-my daughter after you." He acts scared. But I ignore his tone of joking. "That's what I thought." He nudged my shoulder again. I roll my eyes and the nudging war starts again.

"Now I know what Peter was saying." He whispers to himself. "Just sit still for 5 minutes then I'll leave okay?" He says like he's talking to little children.

"Never knew you could be so gentle." I say under my breath. Uriah starts to snicker, I guess he heard that. "Well start with you Beatrice-"

"Tris. Since Uriah already knows my name, call me Tris."

"Whatever. Tris, we'll start with you. Where is it?" He demands.

"I don't know. I don't know if anyone has it, or if it's hidden. I've never seen that in my life, besides the pictures!" I yell lying, without showing it. He slaps me for yelling. He slapped me!

"Ow! Why did you do that. IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" I yell. He kicks my side. I groan. The only thing preventing me from falling over is Uriah.

"Dude, was that necessary! She doesn't know where it is. I don't know where it is. WE. DONT. FREAKING. HAVE. IT!" He gets slapped to.

"Don't yell at me. And I'll decide if you are telling the truth. I'll be back." With that he leaves.

"Si-Tris! Are you okay? I can call you Tris right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just hurts a little. And go ahead. Just not Beatrice." I think for a moment. "Uriah, do you think he will use the truth serum. You know, to make sure we're telling the truth?"

"Yeah. He's probably getting that now. Um Tris, can, can I say something?" I nod so he can finish. "I-I'm Divergent. You know, I, I can resist the serums." He whispers.

"Me too, Uriah. Me too." I feel him squeeze my hand, in a brotherly way, like him saying we'll be okay. "You know how ironic it is that we go to Divergent High, but we are Divergent?" He chuckles.

"Yeah. I thought about that before. But I think it's because people don't know about Divergents. But that means we need to resist the truth one. Answer them all truthfully, even if you don't want to, so that it looks believable. Then when he asks, say you don't know. Kay?" Sounds good enough. I move to try and get move comfortable, but groan, because my side hurts a little. Before we can say anything else, Eric comes back. He inserts this liquid into both of us. After about a minute, he begins to ask questions.


	30. Chapter 30

Tobias' pov

We head over to where they last showed on the screen. When we get there, we begin to search. I see a note, off to the side with a rock on top. I grab it and open it.

Dear friends of Uriah and Six,

You have 1 week. 1 week to save your little friends, 1 week to had over the key. If we get it, they will be released. They'll live. In what condition, I can't say. (line from Divergent) The sooner we have it, the faster you can get them. Thanks for following/tracking us, but this won't lead you to where they are. Someone will meant you in 2 days at the Millennium Park. You'll know what to do when you get there. There will be a note. If you don't have the key, you'll find another note,vex planning what to do next. Four, wouldn't want your little girlfriend to get hurt, would you? And Zeke, what about your brother, own flesh and blood. All because you guys left them alone. See you soon!

-16-5-20-5-18-

"Ugh! This is why we didn't want to date. They mess with your head. And 16-5-20-5-18? What kind of code is that?" I say out loud, to no one in-particular. Wait, but I've seen those numbers before.

"Hey Zeke,!" I call. "come here! Do you remember these numbers?" I show them the letter. "I'll send a picture to Will too." And I do.

"It's some kind of code. Ummmm...wait! It's someone's name. We used it the other day. I can't remember though. Match the number to a letter in the alphabet." After Zeke does that, it comes out to P-E-T-E-R.

"Oh! It was at Peters house. I think it was his name." He suggests.

"It is. That means he has them. Or at least knows where they are."

"Wait, isn't Peter suppose to be in jail?" Zeke said worriedly.

"Yeah, he's suppose to be."

Tris' pov

It's the next day. Yesterday went, well.

Flash-back

"What are your names?" Eric asked the first question.

"Uriah Pedrad."

"Beatrice Prior."

He continues. "What school do you go too?" He has to start out with simple questions to know if we actually tell the truth.

"Divergent High." We say together.

"Who's all working with you guys on this?" Uriah hesitates before answering.

"Will, Four, And Zeke." Uriah states the boys. I say the girls, even though I don't want to.

"Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Lynn." He writes stuff down.

"I'll ask Uriah this one first. Have you ever seen this? If so, do you know where it is?"

He answers, "I've only seen it in pictures. No, I don't know where it is. Only the boss knows where it is. I don't even know where he is either. We have to be blindfolded before we enter the HQ." Eric writes stuff down again. As Uriah was talking, he was squeezing my hand, quite hard. You could tell it took a lot to resist the serum.

"Okay moving on. Tris! Have you ever seen this? If so, do you know where it is? Tell me." He says impatiently. I come up with something believable. I squeeze his hand as well.

"I've seen pictures of it, and once in real life. It was at out old school. In the house. I was cleaning before Luke came over, and I found a key. I didn't know what to do with it, so I put it back. Later that night, he attacked me, asking for it. I truly didn't know what it was, or what it did. He never got the chance to ask me about it. Then we moved, and I forgot to check if it was there. But I assume it was moved, because then Luke would've be able to find it easily." I explain my lie. He writes it down. And he seems to believe it.

"Where is this house? Maybe it's still there, knowing we would want to check there, but then thinking we shouldn't go there. Like it's too obvious. Like reverse psychology."

"It was in New York. 14868 East river street. (Made up address.) It was under the carpet in the middle of the living room. It was probably put there because everyone wouldn't think it would be in the room where everyone goes." I'm just making this up as I go.

Flash-back over

After that, he left. But not without punching me in my jaw for lying when he asked if I knew where it was or seen it before. Now, we are just sitting here, waiting for our one meal.

"Trissssssssssss." Uriah whines. "I'm hungry."

"Uri, you're always hungry. Just wait." I say, barely opening my jaw to talk. It's swollen from when Eric hit me, and it wasn't a soft hit. Hours pass, and I'm getting really hungry too. We haven't ate since yesterday before we went to Peter's house. And that was just some mashed potatoes.

And since we are tied, we have foods that we can only eat without using our hands. We need to bend down and eat, while our foods are in our laps. And one bite at a time. I go first, while Uriah leans back on my back while I take a bite. Then he bites his while I lean on him. We have a routine.

"Uriah, I don't know if I can eat much. My jaw hurts when I move it." I say, while wincing a little while I talk.

"Then only talk when it's necessary. I'll do the talking. And chew on your right side, not your left. I'm sorry I didn't do anythin-"

"Uriah,not wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop it. Just as long as he didn't find out we're good. Okay?" I said whispering halfway through. I feel Uriah nod. I ask him to talk to me. The silence is killing me, and I don't want to talk.

"Okay, there is a table over there with guns and knives on it. We need to find the perfect time to get up, and walk over there. And cut ourselves free. But we need to work together. That's the only plan I got. I hope we don't get shot. Tris I, I don't know what I would do without you. You've always been there for me."

"Uri, that's sounds like a great plan. We'll work out the details later. And you won't lose me. I promise you. And you've always been there for me too. I mean, you saved me from getting killed how many times while being in the FBI?" I chuckle at the end. The rest of the time, we discuss details and random things to get our minds off of this. When our food comes, at what I'm guessing around lunch time, it Mac n' Cheese. At least it's soft. And we eat, using our routine, hoping someone will help us soon.

A/N- any suggestions to what happens? Open to ideas. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Tobias's pov

We've been thinking off a way to find Uriah and Tris. We know Peter has them. He wouldn't do it alone, so Eric must be wit them too. We've called Max, told him what happened. He yelled at Zeke and I but is trying to help too. he tried to track down the key, since he's the only one who knew where it was (besides Tris and Uriah). se the only one who can actually track it down. But it didn't work. Once we couldn't track them, nothing can be track from them.

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to wait 'til tomorrow when we're suppose to meet up with them. We can follow someone who hopefully goes back to where they're at. We'll place everyone at different spots, seeing if we can head in the right direction. Someone will definitely be placed where the note was, but the rest will be spread out. We all have our cell phones so we can update each other and what not. We need someone to go up to the person we are meeting. Who will do it?" Will explains and asks everyone.

"I think Four and I should. I mean, we were the ones who left them, left them on their own." Zeke speaks first.

"I agree." I say. "They most likely would expect us anyways."

"So, let's start placing people." Will begins the plan.

Tris' pov

"Uriah. We need to get out of here. I hate to say this, but we can't always rely on them. We need to show them we can take care of ourselves."

He sighs. "I know. But how? Wait, don't they leave us alone after our meal? Why not do it then?"

He's right. Everyday, they come in the morning, try to get stuff out of us, beat us, then leave and bring our food. After that, they leave and lock the door until the next morning. We agree to do it after someone bring our meal, but in 2 days so we can formulate a plan.

"Uriah," I sigh. "I'm sorry I brought you into this. If I didn't make you keep it a secret, you wouldn't have them hate you, and not trust you. Ugh! This isn't how this was suppose to go. I'm sorry."

"Tris, it's okay. I'm glad to be here. If I wasn't, you would be here by yourself trying to get out without help. I should be sorry because you get hit more than me. I'm just glad it's just the simple slap or punch. Nothing too serious."

"Thanks Uriah. For always being there for me. I'm glad we're like family." After our little talk we start brainstorming ideas. I've come up with an idea and before I can talk, Peter, Eric, and Luke come in with a camera, T.V screen, and a table with stuff on it. Luke starts to set up a camera and T.V. screen and leaves, and Eric messes with the stuff on the table. Peter comes over to us with a make-up bag.

Uriah speaks. "Peter, no matter how much make-up you use, your still be ugly. Nothing can fix that face." Uriah and I start laughing. Peter slaps us both, and we stop.

"That's more like it. Now, if you'd stop talking, I'll tell you what the make-up is for. Now sit still while I do this. He starts pulling out foundation and pressed powder. He applies it to mine and Uriah's face, covering the bruises on our faces. After he's done, he tells us what we need to say, or we'll get hurt more. I'm so confused right now.

"Okay, we'll be connected in a minute. Whatever Peter told you to say, when the camera is on, you'll say it. This table here has all kinds of knives we'll test out if you don't. Get it? Got it? Good. Now let's begin. 5...4...3...2...1...

Tobias' pov

Zeke and I get to the park, looking for something or someone to tell us what to do next. I point out to Zeke someone with a T.V like thing set up in the middle of the park. I don't even know how that works. We head over there. When we get there, I can't see who this person is. Their face is hidden with a hood on their head, to hide in with the dark. But I've seen this figure before, somewhere.

"Do you have the key." Straight to the point.

"No, we don't have any idea where it is or who has it."

"Okay then, maybe this will help you guys to do a better job." He turns on the screen. I see Tris and Uriah tied up. They look okay, no scratches or bruises. Peter comes into view.

"Hello Four, Zeke. I assume you don't have the key with you very well. Here's a message, maybe you'll try better next time. Tris, Uriah."

"Don't do it Four. Just find us. No matter what don't give away any infor-" she didn't get to finish before Peter slaps her. I clench my fists in my hands. How dare he hit her!

"That's not what your suppose to say. Try again." Peter says. Tris and Uriah start to rub their faces on their shoulders. What? "No! Don't!" Peter yells. He grabs Tris's and Uriah's face and bring them out from their shoulders. What I see breaks my heart. I see all kinds of bruises and scratch marks on their faces. But Tris is worse than Uriah. Peter walks off to get something I assume. This time, Uriah talks.

"Guys, you have to do something. Try and find us. We're okay. Just our daily hits, but nothing too bad. Just hurry. We're fine. We get a meal everyday, so their not trying to kill us yet. Please hurry. We don't even know where we are. But we're not that far from where you found the note. Don't tell them an-" before he finishes, Peter had a knife to Tris's throat while Eric has one to Uriah's.

"Say something else you're not suppose to, and see what happens." No one says anything. "Good. Okay here's plan B." He turns to look at the camera, which makes it look like he looking at us. "This is because you guys don't have what we want." Him and Peter cut a line on Tris's left and Uriah's right cheek. They close their eyes, trying not to make a noise. "This, is because you guys left them. Anything we do, is because of you. You just left them by themselves so now their paying for the information you won't tell us, and the mistake you made."

They both receive a punch to the stomach, kick in their side, and a black eye. "Four, I'm pretty sure you know not to fall for other agents. It makes our job a lot more... Fun." them he punches her in the side that was kicked, and she groans. He cuts along her arm, 1-2 inches, drawing more blood then the cut on her cheek.

"Stop! Okay, what do you want. Just don't hurt her please." My voice sounds panicked.

"This is too easy. But I can tell you guys have a question. That why isn't Uriah getting it as bad as Tris. We can hurt Uriah, and Zeke will feel guilty or whatever, but it's not the same affect with Tris and you. You guys aren't related, but love each other. It hurts more knowing your loved one is hurting because you you. Especially if she's a girl. Uriah is a guy. He'll take it like he's suppose to. I don't know why, but it's different when girls get hurt, more than boys. But Zeke, Uriah and Tris are like family too. So it's like hurting Zeke's sister. Killing two birds with one stone. You brought her into this when we found out you liked her. We we'll get the key in 2 days or it will be worse." He pulls out a gun, and shoots in less than a foot from above their heads. "So, you're going to get us what we need?"


	32. Chapter 32

Tobias' pov

"Yes. We will. Tris, Uriah, we're sorry." That's all Zeke and I can say before they log off. For guys, come from who knows where, tie us together, kind of like how Tris and Uriah were tied together. They guy with the camera/T.V. Talks.

"We can't have you guys following us." And they get everything, and a car pulls us and they get in and leave.

"Luke." Zeke whispers.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"That was Luke, I remember him from when we were attacked while throwing knives in school. Remember? That's him." He's right.

"That means he's going back to them. We need to follow him." Zeke gets out the knife he had hidden in his pocket and starts to cut the ropes. I do the same. We get up and run to our car, and head in the direction they did. We contact everyone, trying to find them. Marlene, who is set up where we found the note, calls.

"Guys, I-I lost them. They came by here, and seen me, I don't know how, but they did. They threw a smoke bomb and I couldn't see anything. I have no idea where they went." I tell her we're picking everyone up, and hang up. This is going to be harder than we though.

Tris' pov

After they left, we didn't get anything to eat. They said we don't get anything today because we didn't say what they told us to say.

"Tris! Are you okay? I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But he did cut the ropes a little. I mean when he cut my arm, its cut the rope. It's not that long of a cut, maybe about 2 inches. Nothing bad. I can move it better, but they don't know that."

"That great. It'll help us when we escape if you can move more. But we need a plan."

"Uriah, they left the table with the knives, if we can get to that, we can cut the ropes, and have weapons."

"You know, they're pretty stupid. They don't tie us to anything, and we can at least move our feet freely. This shouldn't be so hard. Look. Let's wait until tomorrow. I'm pretty tired, and don't have energy." I agree, and fall asleep faster than I thought I would.

But of course, today, they spent the day hitting us, making fun of us, and trying to get us to talk. They also tried using some serums on us. They tried the fear serum, and it affected us, but we didn't let it show. I knew it wasn't real, and got out of it quickly. A minute or two after,Uriah got out too. They tested others out in us, but none lasted very long. None of it worked enough and eventually after a long day, they left. We actually got a meal today and water. They want to keep us alive because, and I quote, 'what's the fun if you're dead?'. We didn't get to escape or plan anything. After our meal, we passed out. No, more like they knocked us out.

I wake up the next morning, with Uriah saying my name.

"Tris. Psst. Tris wake up. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Triiiiissssssss."

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Chill. What do you want?" Ouch, something's poking my foot.

"We have to break out today. No matter what. Okay? Okay. So we need to get these ties off first. Right? So we need to have a step-by-step plan. 1)get ties off."

"Sounds good. Um, okay, step 2) find our way out of here. Who knows where we are. Ow, something hurting my foot."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's from yesterday. Anyways, that's step three then, to 3) find out where we are and call for help."

Then step 4) is to get away from here. So;

1) get ties off

2) escape from building

3) find where we are and get help

4) get away from here.

Right? That's good enough for now. We can wing it as we go along." I say with a smile at the end.

"Only you would Tris. Only you." Uriah said with a smile too. Even though we've been through crap, we can still manage to smile. As I was going to ask when we should, someone opens the door.

"Here's your food. We'll be back in a few hours to do another live feed. This time, don't mess up and maybe we'll spare you a beating." And Peter leaves.

"So, we have a while. Let's eat for a few minutes so we have some energy." I nod and we eat most of our meal. It came earlier than usual, they probably wouldn't give us food tomorrow. After we eat, we look around. The table still hasn't been moved out the room.

"Uriaaahhhhh. Something is hurting my foot. Like its stabbing me. Ugh." I complain.

"Bring your feet underneath you, since their tied together. I'll see what it is." I do as I'm told, and I feel Uriah's hand in my shoe. He pulls out my phone. I forgot about that.

"We can use this, after we break out. And we can take pictures of everything. Did that help?"

"Nope. Still feel like something stabbing me." He moves to the other side of my foot, and pulls something out, scrapping me a little on the way out.

"Ow! Be careful." I exclaim.

"Tris!" Uriah whisper yells. "You have a freaking knife in your shoe, and didn't know?" Crap. I forgot I hid one in there.

"Sorry! I didn't know. But we can use it. Cut my hand ties, I'll do the same for you, then we can go to he table and use those knives, since their stronger. My little knife will take a while to cut the ropes around out legs and arms." He starts to cut my ties. Finally! I can feel my wrists. I do the same for him.

"Thank goodness. Those were tight! I can actually feel my wrists!" He says happily. "Come on. Let's get to that table. I'll lay down on my stomach, you lay on me with your back and we'll roll to the table." We roll to the table, in groan a little. We haven't fully healed, because we got new bruises an stiff yesterday. But we've learned how to tolerate so much pain.

"Ow. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Try not to think about it. Pull your feet underneath you like mine were back there. We'll stand up at the same time and lean on each other's back, and push ourselves up." I explain.

We get up surprisingly easy. I grab a knife and cut the left side of the ropes that attach us together. I hand the knife to him, so he cuts the right side. We de attach from each other. I cut his ropes behind his back, which are around his arms. I get half way, 'til I can't go higher. We switch and he does the same. I grab my another one and we finish out arms ourselves. We can move everything but our legs. I had more trouble with my arms though. They were tied really tight. As Uriah finishes and I barely move to cut the ropes around my legs, the door opens. Uriah is ready to fight, but I only have my upper body, and feet.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Special thanks to Alma4610 for helping me with ideas for this chapter. :)

Tobias' pov

We get back home, after picking up everyone. We have another 2 days to come up with a plan. All of a sudden, Lynn has an idea.

"What if we give team a fake key? we make one exactly like it and tell them like only Peter or Eric can work it, you know? it'll by us some time. And we can all hide where Marlene was last time. We know they are somewhere around there. We just need to know what path they took from there."

We all agree to this and Will starts making it. We help here and there. Zeke and I will ha over the 'key' while the others hide. This better work.

Tris' pov

My legs are still tied together, but I can still fight, right? Thank goodness it's only 3 people. Eric, Peter, and some other dude. That's too easy.

Eric and the other guy pounces on Uriah first, and Peter heads for me. he tries to punch my nose, but I move before he does. I punch him in his stomach. I get in my fighting stance. But of course, Peter kicks my legs from under me. Because they're tied together, I can't move them in time.

I land with a thud, an rook over before Peter can kick me again. I grab his foot and yank, causing him to fall. He takes out a knife, aiming at me. I lift my legs up, causing him to finish cutting my ropes. I get up, and so does Peter. I punch him in his nose and while he's distracted, I knee him in the stomach, but don't let go of his shoulders. When he bends down, I bring my elbow back, knocking him out and leave him on the floor. as I finish, I see Uriah knockout Eric. The other guys was already on the floor unconscience. I grab three knives and Uriah and I run out the door. we sneak our way through the house like building, (because we don't know exactly if it's a house yet) and find another guy guarding the basement door. I throw a knife in his direction, catching his sleeve. Uriah knocks him out with the butt if the guards gun. We get pass the door, but see hear someone coming down te hall. We go into the closes room, whic happens to be a bathroom.

"Tria, look." Uriah says pointing to a window. He lifts me up and I go out first. I pull him up after me. Once outside, we see an address. 17284 south Richardson lane. (Fake address) I take out my phone and call Max. I tell him the address and we found the people making the serums. Then I call Tobias. On the 2nd ring, he picks up.

"Four?" i say because Uriah's with me.

"Tris? is that you?"

"Yes. Listen you new to come to this address. 17284 south Richardson lane. Remember where you found the note? just head straight from there. I don't remember take any turns unless it was to turn in the driveway. Bring handcuffs because these are the people who make serums. Uriah as I will stall them if we need to until you come." I see a van coming. I grab Uriah as hide on the side of the house. "Hey, someone just showed up. Gotta go." and hang up before he was anything. We watching 3 people come out the Van. Luke, someone who looks like our science teacher, and Al. We hear part of their conversation.

"They resisted the serums. The serums aren't as strong as we thought. Or I don't know. But these two can be our test subjects, Jeanine." Luke says, referring to Uriah and I.

So, that is our teacher. once they head inside, we run to the van. They two doors on the bak are unlocked and we look inside. There are some wires, a gun and a knife. I had the knife to Uriah, since I already have one, and take the gun since he already has one.

Someone comes back outside. "I forgot the wires. I'll be back." They yell. We hide in the passenger side of the van, since the driver side is closer to the door. I cut a strip off my shirt from the bottom to use as a tie. The back van door opens and that's when I grab them from behind.

I tie my shirt strip around their mouth so try can't scream. Uriah knocks them out with their pressure point. I see the face and it's Al. I look inside the can and find some zip ties. We zip tie his hands and feet together and throw him in the back of the van.

A few minutes later, Luke comes out. "Al? where'd you go?" he comes around and we do the same to him. I put anther tie around his mouth, Uriah press points him, we zip tie him up and stick him in the back of the van. Just as we do this, a female voice, who I assume is Jeanine, starts yelling.

"YOU WHAT? HOW CAN YOU LET THEN GET AWAY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Before we get the chance to run, Eric, Peter, Jeanine, and two other dudes come outside. They spot us and we start fighting, except Jeanine.

"Bring them back here now!" she demands. It's 4 against 2. Or like 2 against 1. I get Peter and Al, while Uriah gets Eric and the random dude. I dodge a punch Al throws while kicking Peter in his stomach. When he's down, I attack Al. I kick him in his throat and he stumbles back, grasping for air. Peter get up, but I kick his knee, getting him to fall. While I was kicking Peter, Al punched my side. I groan, because he hit a bruise. I roundhouse kick him in the head, knocking him out. I look over to Uriah, and sees he only needs to fight Eric. But Peter and Eric hold us at gun point.


	34. Chapter 34

Tobias' pov

Right now, Zeke and I are at the same park, with the fake key. It's almost midnight, and we are waiting for someone to show. We look around the park, and see other guy, not the same guy from last time, with a tv and a video camera again.

We hand over the key, and he looks surprised. He still turns on the tv and camera, but it's all static. He looks confused, and starts to call someone. And this time, I get a call from Tris. Wait what?! Tris! It rings once.

"Dude, Tris is calling me. Do you think it's a trap?" It rings again, and Zeke hits accept and hands me the phone.

"Four?" I hear Tris say, probably because Uriah's with her.

"Tris? is that you?" I ask, not fully aware that this maybe isn't a trick.

"Yes. Listen you new to come to this address. 17284 south Richardson lane. Remember where you found the note? just head straight from there. I don't remember take any turns unless it was to turn in the driveway. Bring handcuffs because these are the people who make serums. Uriah as I will stall them if we need to until you come." I hear them move. "Hey, someone just showed up. Gotta go." and she hangs up before I say anything.

After the call from Tris, Zeke and I run to the car, calling Will, then the others. Will sends us the directions and we drive to pick up everyone else from the note spot. We get cut off, and six guys get out. I look at Zeke once we get out, and nod. As I, fighting, I keep thinking, nothing will get in my way of help Tris. I'll find Tris. These people know where she is. I can't believe I left Tris and Uriah alone. I keep mumbling things about Tris.

Zekes' pov

While we are on our way to pick up the others, the same car we seen last time, the one who picked up Luke, cuts us off. Four steps on the brake, and we see some guys get out the car. Four and I get out too. About six of the, get out, so 3 each. We can do that.

As we are fighting, Four keeps mumbling things, I hear a Tris's name and sometimes Uriah's. I realize Tris is probably short for Beatrice, meaning Six. I can't believe I left my only brother, and somewhat sister by themselves. I know they are great agents, but still. What kind of brother does that?! Lost in my thoughts, I realize we stopped fighting. I'm surprised I did this without knowing. I see Four with the same surprise, probably lost in his thoughts too. We run back to the car and go to the others.

Tris' pov

"What is wrong with you guys? You get kidnapped and held at gunpoint, and all you guys did was laugh, crack jokes, and disobey orders! I can't handle you any more!" Peter exclaims. Him and Eric cock their guns, but before they take off the safety, I speak.

"Wait! Don't we get a 'any last words' or something?" I say, distracting them. You see, Uriah and I have been in a situation like this. Heck, we've been through a lot together, that's why we know each other so well. That's why we know what the other is doing, or thinking most of the time. So Uriah talks next.

"Yeah, isn't that what "villains" do?" He says putting air quotes around villains. "I want my last words." He pouts, I stifle a laugh, but let out a giggle, knowing it annoys Peter. He grabs me, covers my mouth, bringing me closer to him. He makes this too easy.

"No! When people say those words, it causes a distraction. Letting the captured people get away. Usually, the kidnapies (A/N: if that's even a word.) say some smart-ass comment like, 'you'll regret this', or 'you'll never get away with it'. Man, they are so annoying. They just set themselves up for a distraction. It's the "villains" fault for getting beat. That's why we didn't say that." Eric says, covering Uriah's mouth too, so neither of us can say anything. He makes it too easy too.

I give a wink to Uriah, to signal that we should attack now. At the same time, we grab the shooters arm, twisting, making them drop the gun. I knee Peter where no man wants to be kneed, and grab his gun. He kicks me, making me fall. I land on my right knee, pain shoots through me. It hit the ground hard, but not enough to brake it, maybe just to wear a brave for a while.

Going off of adrenaline, I roll over Peter, giving him a broken nose and a black eye, before knocking him out too. Ignoring the pain in my knee, I use my last zip tie I have to ties his hands together. I usually don't use guns, so I do more hand-to-hand combat. Uriah on the other hand, is what I like to call, trigger happy. He shot Eric in his knee, and his shooting hand, 'just in case', as he would say. I shake my head at him, but a smile makes it way on my face. I get up and as I grab more zip ties from the van, there are two more gun shots.

After I zip tie Al's and Eric's hands, and the random dudes hands, I turn to Peter. He has been shot in his knee so he doesn't get up, and in his shooting arm, (because his hands are ties) for 'just in case' he does something. I look at Uriah, who just shrugs. He walks inside the house, after grabbing a few zip ties. I tie up everyone out here. Then I proceed to tie their ties together to make a jumble of limbs tied together. I tie someone's foot to someone else's hands. Then tie someone's hand to someone's hand ties and so on. Uriah would be proud.

I head back inside, limping, looking for Uriah. He has ties Jeanine up to a metal chair, because wooden ones are too easy to break through. He ties her hands to the chair, and her feet. But ties other chairs to her chairs, to make her in the middle of a bunch of chairs. It'll be harder to move. Only Uriah and I would have fun with zip ties. We must not be as close to where the not was as I thought, because no one is here yet. Uriah and I decide to start walking down the rode the van came down earlier. When we get outside, Uriah sees what I did and smiles.

"You know, I believe only you and I have fun with zip ties." He comments.

"I was thinking the same thing." He sees me limping and wraps an arm around my waist helping me. I wrap my arm around his neck for support, my adrenaline running out. With him on my right, we start walking down the road, waiting for the rest of our team.

A/N- Don't worry, this may sound like the end, but it's not. Only two chapters left!


	35. Chapter 35

Tobias' pov

After picking up everyone, we head down the empty road, going straight like Tris said. I speed up, trying to hurry.

"I can't believe we left them like that! We all just left. I'm glad we know where they are. I feel so bad." Marlene rambles.

I mumble under my breath, "How do you think Zeke and I feel." not wanting anyone to hear it. But Zeke did and says to me, "Yeah, no kidding."

After about 20 minutes of going over the speed limit, we see two figures coming down the road about 50 feet ahead of us. I slow down, once I seen them. I see one is limping, but they look familiar. One is shorter than the other. I immediately slam on the brakes. Causing everyone to groan and start yelling at me to be careful. I don't say anything and just jump out the car. Zeke must realize who they are and get out the car too.

"URIAH! TRIS!" He yells. We run to them. I see Tris is the one limping, Uriah supporting her. I run to her, picking her up, twirling around. She laughs and hugs me back. I set her down, taking her in. She has some bruises along her arms, maybe legs but I can't see them, since she has pants on. She has a fading black eye, and I can see her right knee is starting to swell. I see Zeke and Uriah hug for a while, Zeke not looking like he wants to let go of his little brother.

"Tris, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys along. I should've let you explain. This is all my fault! I-I don't know what else to do, I thought I lost you at first. Then I seen your tracker, then it stopped. I, I, I should've stayed with you. Tris, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry you got hit because of me. I'm sor-" she cuts me off with a light kiss.

"Sorry, you were rambling. I should've told you sooner. I'm okay, nothing that won't take a little healing to fix. I forgive you. You didn't know they were going to show up to take us. It was just bad timing." She says. I hug her once more before everyone has gets close to where we are standing. Zeke and I are the second best runners, Tris and Uriah being the first. Zeke and I switch and I say apologize to Uriah too. They say their sorrys and I pick up Tris, heading to the car.

After everyone is in, we head to the house. Tris says it's about another 7 minutes if I speed again, 14 of I don't. I don't though, because they said they tied up everyone. There's no rush now. They talk about what happened there.

"They were looking for the key, and we got hit if we didn't give them information. They tried new serums on us. Got a meal a day." Tris explains like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ooh ooh, let's explains the fun parts!" Uriah and Tris say in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Fun parts? What kind of normal people have fun parts in kidnapping?" Christina questions. Tris and Uriah laugh.

"Uriah and I are very far from normal."

"Yeah, yeah. ANYWAYS," Uraih begins. "I think when we were in the van, singing, rolling around, well, just escaping in general was fun."

"How is being put in a van fun?" Shauna interrupts.

"We annoyed the hell out of Peter." Tris says with a little laugh along with Uriah. "When isn't that fun?"

"Okay, what about singing? What does that even mean?"

Tris snorts. "If you call Uriah screeching singing, but yeah, that was fun. Hearing Uriah annoying Peter was funny."

"Hey, I'm a very good singer FYI. But I was screeching on purpose. To annoy Peter." Tris laughs.

"You know, I love how you guys can be so calm and goof off after being kidnapped." Exclaims Lynn.

"But our escape was the most fun. We were rolling trying to get some knives to cut free-"

"It was very painful, but I gotta say, I've never done anything like that. That's what made it fun." Tris interrupt Uriah this time. "But the zip ties was the best part."

"That was fun. I liked what you did out there. That's a sight to see."

"But I like you're idea with the chair. Creative." What are they talking about.

"You know," Zeke speaks this time." Uriah and Six are the only ones who have fun, a little too much fun, with zip ties." They grin, unashamed.

"What did you guys do with zip ties?" I ask.

"You'll see. Anyways, did you find being held at gun point quite entertaining? I did." Tris asks Uriah. Gun point,? Entertaining? What the heck happened there?

"GUNPOINT?" Everyone yells at them but Zeke and I.

"Yeah. They didn't even let us have a chance to say our last words." Uriah pouts.

"Shut up Uriah, technically we did. Anyways, we distracted them enough." Tris starts to explain what happened then. "We each had two people against us, wasn't too bad. The random guy and Al were easy. Peter and Eric held us at gunpoint,about to shoot us when I stopped it."

Uriah interrupts. "And she said, 'don't we get our last words?' Eric went all super hero story on us. He said, 'No! When people say those words, it causes a distraction. Letting the captured people get away. Usually, the kidnapies-'" is that even a word?" Tris says while her and Uriah laugh at the memory. Uriah continues." He said, 'Usually, the kidnapies say some smart-ass comment like, 'you'll regret this', or 'you'll never get away with it'. Man, they are so annoying. They just set themselves up for a distraction. It's the "villains" fault for getting beat. That's why we didn't say that." We all chuckle at Eric's words.

We pull up at the house, see a group of people looking very uncomfortable on the ground. Tris explains.

"This is my doing with zip ties." We all laugh, watching the four people struggling. We approach them, to actual handcuff them, be decide against, we need to take the ties off first. We'll do them last. Uriah and Tris take us the the van with slashed ties. They pull out Luke, who has his mouth tied. That's why Tris' shirt was ripped. We actually handcuff him, since it's just one, after un zip tying him. They lead Lynn, Zeke and I inside while Shauna, Marlene, and Christina take a struggling Luke to the black van that Max just showed up in. He takes one look at the jumble of zip tied people and laughs.

"Let me guess, Agent Six?" Max says to us, while we were waiting for him outside the front door. Tris smiles.

"Yup." We get inside, and see Ms. Matthews zip tied to a chair, with other chairs tied around it,cataclysm on top of each other too, to make it look like a jail cell. We all laugh.

"Uriah, very creative." Max says to Uriah. "Well, Jeanine. Never thought it would be you. You could've worked with us, but you refused, and now you're going to jail." We get everyone inside the black van that needs to be. We had a struggle with the ones outside. Tris has fun with that, a little too much fun. We get to the headquarters, and Uriah and Tris go to the infirmary, to get checked out. I'm glad we found them, but now Zeke and I will go through the consequences for leaving them.


	36. Chapter 36

Tris' pov

A week later

After the whole case was figured out, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Christina, were set a schedule to train. Will doesn't need much training, because he's getting some help from Caleb with the techy stuff. Nerds. Tobias and Zeke, are going through the punishment of leaving your partner without reason. They had to go through a week of one hour sessions of getting lectured about leaving your partner. After the lectured, they spend the rest of the hour writing, I will not leave my partner without a reason, over an over on paper. I've never experienced it, but I know it sucks.

Uriah and I were awarded with best hard-working, partner pair. Since Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and I are a group, we switch around partners. Like on a mission/case I'll be partners with Tobias, and others I will be with Uriah or Zeke. Since Uriah and I were separated from our partners, we became partners. I have to wear a knee brace for two more weeks, and Uriah and I didn't make many injuries. We just have to wait for them to heal.

Tobias had asked me on another date, because we never got to have our first one. I'm dressed in a blue high-low dress. Usually I don't wear these kinds of dresses but Tobias said to dress fancy. (picture at top) At 7 o'clock, Tobias knocks on my bedroom door. He has on a blue button up shirt, and nice black slacks.

"You look good Tris." He says. I remember that day in school, when he asked me out.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He opens the car door for me, when we get outside and takes me to this lake we went too as little kids. There is a table set up, with candles lit up around it in the sand.

"Oh Tobias!" I say while giving him a hug. "This is beautiful. Especially since it's candle lit under the moon light. This is wonderful." I say, giving him a kiss. He had some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and of course, Dauntless cake. Its our favorite foods. And it's the best cake originally made from the headquarters. What, agents need special treats too. I just never tried it until I went to DHS. Since our agents work there, the HQ sends cake to the school. After we eat, we lay down on a blanket Tobias set out for us, starring at the stars. All of a sudden, Tobias stands up, bringing me with him. Get gets down on one knee.

"Beatrice, I've loved you for a long time. We never wanted to date because we would be separated, or be used against one another, just complications. But we didn't care, once we were together again. I never want to be separated from you. Even when we are, this ring will prove we can't be separated forever. I'm not really great at speeches, so Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" He pulled out a box with a beautiful ring inside. It's simple with a little extra on it.

I smile the widest I've ever have. "Yes. I would love to marry you." He slips on the ring, and I pull him up. We share a slow passionate kiss, sealing our engagement, even though the ring does that. Once we pull back, I look closely at the ring. He told me there was something on the inside. I took it off and there was T+B and 4+6 engraved in it.

"Tobias, it's wonderful! When did you get this?"

"The other day. But I've wanted to propose for a while. I mean we've known each other basically our whole lives, we know everything about each other. It's like we were dating without knowing."

I smile. "So Tobias, proposing on the first date, eh?" I joke. He just laughs and kisses my cheek. We get back to the house, seeing everyone there watching tv in the living room. Christina is the first to turn away from the screen and squeals.

"What happened? When did this happen? OMG! Four and Tris are engaged!" They knew my nickname Tris, when Peter and Eric started yelling at me when we took them away. The group was confused at who they were yelling at, when they realized it was me. At the word engaged, since we are use to Christina squealing- which was ignored-, everyone turns toward us.

"WHAT?!" They say in unison. "Creepy." They say again. We all start laughing. I show them the ring, while Tobias explains what happened. We head upstairs, change, and sit on the couch. Since there is only one available seat left, I sit on Tobias' lap. I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I look around the room, looking at my friends and family we've become. I'm glad I went to DHS now. I would've never been about to be happy with them as I am now. I also wouldn't have engaged to the one I love the most, Tobias Eaton, my future husband.

Tobias' pov

As we sit with the others, I've realized how close we've all become. How we helped each other out in times of need. How we've had a hectic time together so far. But I'm glad. Because of these people, I'm happy with everyone I'm around. Tris, Zeke, Uriah, and I have always stayed within us four. But, and I hate to say it, but because of school, DHS, we've met others who don't care who we are, but join us in the journey. I also wouldn't have been engaged to the one I love, Beatrice Prior, future Beatrice Eaton, my future wife.

The end.

A/N- FINALLY! I never would've thought I would end it soon. I didn't know how, but I'm good with this. Should I do an epilogue, or nah? Comment what you think.

Thanks so much for everyone who has supported me!


	37. Epilogue

**Tris' pov**

8 years later

"Did you see that?! I tackled him and I beat him!" Our 7 year old son, Ben Eaton, said. He's pretty much a mini Tobias. Since both his parents are in the FBI, we decided to put him in self defense classes and karate classes at a young age. He inherited our fighting skills, and to be a quick learner. Tobias and I are still working for the FBI but got promoted as leaders. I'm not working for a while because I'm pregnant again. This time with a little girl.

"I can't believe I actually did that! It's like I knew what I was doing already. That was so much fun!" He was ranting on about his self defense class. He is really great at this for his young age, but that's expected from the best agents in Dauntless. "Mom, what's for dinner? I'm hungry." I smile, loving how he said mom. I will never forget the feeling of being a mom. I love it. If I would've went back 10 years, I wouldn't think this is where I would be.

"I don't know. Ask your dad, he's cooking tonight." Tobias happens to be a fabulous cook. He is an awesome dad. He was worried about becoming like Marcus, beating his own son and becoming the 'bad guy' as some would say to criminals. But he loves his son so much, he forgot about that certain part in his past.

"Mom! He's making our favorite, chicken tenders and Mac n' cheese!" Ben and I love Tobias's chicken tenders and Mac n' cheese. It's the best. "Can we invite Emma over? She's fun to play cops and robbers with. Please, after we eat? Dad, can you call uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna over and have them bring Emma?"

"Sure thing champ. Let's finish eating then I will."

Our lives have been great. After getting married, we still went out on missions here and there. We are the best agents, therefore, we got promoted. We do missions, but mostly we lead them, like Max did for us. Speaking of Max, he retired a few years ago.

And for the gang, a lot has happened. We all work the the FBI. Christina and Will are engaged, but not married yet. Christina got shot and almost died. Will was a wreck but once we found out she would make it, he bought a ring and popped the question. Christina is the clothier or designer of the FBI and Will is the techy.

Zeke and Shauna are doing great as well. They got married last year and are expecting again too. They have a 7 year old little girl, Emma Pedrad. Her and Ben love to play together. She is a few months younger than Ben. Ben and Emma are really close, and Shauna and I are hoping they get together when they are older. Zeke is still in the field, Shauna is too, but only when needed. Otherwise, she is a stay at home mom, kind of. She's taking time off from field. She's learning how to become a techy like Will in her spare time so she can help.

Uriah and Marlene got married a few months ago, and found out Marlene was pregnant last week. Uriah and Marlene are in field. Marlene will take some time off from field too, but will help Christina in her department until she's ready to go back to field.

Lynn got engaged two weeks ago to someone new to the business, David. (Had to put him in the story somehow, but he's not some old dude.) They are a cute couple. She became a trainer for newcomers, that's how she met David.

As for Peter, Eric, Jeanine, and Luke, they got handled. Jeanine was sent to prison for life for creating serums and being held responsible for planning the kidnapping. Peter tried to run by shooting a cop, he didn't die though, and Peter ended up dying from get shot as well. The cop was defending himself against Peter. Eric got sentenced 25 years in jail for kidnapping and using serums. It would've been worse considering they beat us and used serums on people to the point where they almost died but he gave the FBI information about where and who Jeanine was working with. Luke got 35 years for attempt of murder, breaking into a school, breaking out of jail, and for kidnapping.

I still have the key. I eventually told the gang where is was, and to never let it spill where is was. There will always be someone after it or something. We all hang out still, like in High School. That was my favorite mission yet. It's where we all met and became what we are today.

"Hurry mommy! The faster you eat, the faster we can call for Emma."

"Let your mom eat and go get your toys together so you guys can play." Ben runs to his room, collecting toys on the way. "I love you Mrs. Eaton. Can't wait to to have a mini you around the house." He smiles and leans into kiss me and I smile into the kiss. I love my family, wouldn't give them up for the world.

 **A/n: and that's the END. Sorry the epilogue kind of sucks. I'm not really sure what to put. This is my first fanfiction ever. Thanks for everyone who read and help!**

 **-Vicki**


End file.
